Definitely dropped on his head as a baby
by Wingtear
Summary: COMPLETE! A story about Seth, 15yrs, and his love, pregnant OC 25yrs. The road is winding, and I believe and hope that at least some of the turns will take you by surprise. ALL PoV, really, I can't write from just 1.
1. telling Leah

**Authors Note:** All characters except Phin belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just exersicing them.

--

**Chapter 1 **

**Leah**

I knew I was dreaming as soon as I saw Jacobs tail in front of me on the track. I haven't run in his pack since the "big fight", no one has. He even sent away Seth, my little brother. He was braver than me tough, he took of, kind of like Jake did before the wedding. I just crawled back to Sam's pack and took up where I left of, being so miserable I could die.

As I was thinking of Seth, he came up alongside me. Weird, he doesn't usually show...

_"Hiya sis, long time no see. Wanna race?" _and took of at a frightening speed, leaving me far behind.

Yeah, certainly a dream, nobody is faster than me.

I wish I didn't know that, it's so hard to enjoy it when you know your gonna wake up and everything's awful... I mean, even spending the entire day looking at Jake's rear end beats 5 minutes with the other crew. I would even consider to live by the Cullen house and just eat raw animals -shudder- before this, but he used the alpha command on me when he saw Seth taking of like a bat out of...

I start waking up, and there's this strange, unfamiliar scent in my room. I sit straight up in my bed.

"Easy sis, you'll hurt yourself..." So that's why I dreamt about him, sitting by my open window was my baby brother.

"Seth? What are you doing in my room? Where have you been? Mom's been worried sick you know..."

"I know... I just had to get away, I mean, all the other guys were imprinting all around me, I couldn't take it. It felt like I was in heath for every girl in La Push..."

"I guess I kinda know that feeling..." I smiled a little, he's so innocent still.

"So, are you back for good now? It's been almost half a year since you left."

"Well, that... -_scratches his head_- I've kinda been home for a while.."

"WHAT!!"

"Billy let me stay at his place, said it was so empty with Jake up at the Cullen house and Rachel staying over at Paul's for most of the time."

"Why didn't you just come home??" I was furious with him, why hadn't he even told us he was home?

"There was a few things to sort out first, and then I got something else on my mind..." OMG, did my 15 year old brother just blush all over his face and even the ears??

"Tell me... or we could go out running and you can show me."

"That's the thing, Sam saw me at Billy's today and ordered me to join the pack. But I figured you and mom had a right to know first..."

"Know what? It's to late at night for guessing games..." He twisted uncomfortably where he sat on my desk.

"Well, uhm... -_blushes even more_- I've kind of imprinted..."

--

**AN:** Please rewiew and tell me what you tought about this first chapter. Since this is my first FanFic I really need to know what you think.


	2. the pack meeting

**Authors Note:** I do not own any of the characters, except Phin, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them.

--

**Chapter 2 **

**Quil**

Why did Sam call us out in the middle of the night? It doesn't make sense. OK, so I don't mind running wild and free, but I was on patrol all last night, and I have Claire to take care of too. Wait a minute...

_"Hey Seth! When did you come back?"_

_"Seth?"_

_"Is Seth here?"_

_"Wow man, you've been gone like forever..."_

_"ONE AT A TIME!!" _Sam ordered.

When it calmed down I realized Seth had his mind open to us, but didn't really try to show us anything. Strange.

_"Well... I've been hanging out around the Canadian border for a while, and when there was nothing more for me there I decided to come home. Didn't hurry very much, I admit that."_

_"Billy said you've been hiding out at his place for almost 3 month... Why?_" Trust it to Sam to ask all the wrong questions, now we'll never know...

_"I had a few things to sort out before I could go on with my life, that's all."_

Well, if he don't wanna share, it's ok with me.

**Leah**

_Yikes, I've never seen mom so freaked out. I wouldn't wanna be Billy Black right now, she's gonna rip his head of for not telling her Seth was safely home..._

As I rapidly approached the rest of the pack I could fell the tension with every strand of fur on my body. I had imagined them to be more upbeat, then I realized from their thoughts that he still hadn't told them about the imprinting... Why not? This night is getting stranger by the second, maybe I'm still dreaming...

_"Hi Leah. No, you're awake alright. What's that about imprinting? I didn't catch that..."_

_"Hi Quil. Why hasn't he told you about the girl?"_

_"What girl?"_

_"I don't know, he showed up in my bedroom an hour ago, asking me to tell mom he's imprinted. Then he just left again..."_

_"SETH!! Do you mean to sit there and say that you've not phased for the three months you've been home just 'cause you didn't wanna tell us you've imprinted?"_ The pack isn't happy about that and I see my little brother lay down in the pitch black shadow of a pine, and whine. I could see her face clearly now, he couldn't help thinking of her when the discussion went this way.

_"Not at first, then I was just happy to walk about human after all those months as a wolf. And then, well, I needed time to think..."_

I wouldn't call her pretty, but there was something capturing about her features. She had a oval face, with green eyes that somehow shifted. Her hair color's kinda road-dusty I guess, and she had a way of smiling with just one side of her mouth.

_"Hey, I know her! That's the new girl at the post office."_

_"Come on, shes got to be at least 20... Nice going Seth..."_ Now the guys were all jumpy and happy like a bunch of puppies.

Except for Seth.

_"What's with the attitude? I thought this would be the happiest time of your life, finally found her?" _I went over and poked him in the ribs with my nose.

_"Moms so gonna trip... And the worst isn't if she yell at me, but that she'll probably make Phin miserable doing so..."_

_"Phin? That's... unusual..."_

_"Josephine, she really hates it. Makes her sound like a girly-girl. I think you'll like her if you ever get the chance."_

_--  
_

**A N: **I don't care if you like or disslikes this, please review, I cannot improve if I don't know what you think. BTW, in the next chapter you'll get to meet Phin ;)


	3. hitching a ride with Charlie

**Authors Note:** I don't own anyone in the story, except Phin, they all belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I merely exercise them. Thanks for the review "My Best Friend. My Jacob", your favorite character will make an appearance in the next chapter.

--

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie**

"Hi Charlie, it's Billy. You busy?"

"Not really, just packing the gear. you haven't forgot we're going fishing have you?"

"No, I wondered if you could swing by the post-office and pick up the new girl working there, Josephine Williams? Jake says he's to busy, but I think he just don't wanna leave Nessie."

"No problem, she knows I'm coming?"

"I said I'd find someone to pick her up. Her car broke down yesterday."

"That's a shame. Well, I'll bring her along."

_Hope she doesn't expect me to give her a tour, and how will I know who to pick up, I haven't been to the post-office in ages. Hmm, there's a color of raincoat you don't see everyday, summer green, must be her. What's with all the bags though, looks like she's moving at least... Lucky it's a big cruiser...  
_

"Josephine Williams? Hello, I'm Police Chief Swan, Billy told me to pick you up."

"Please, call me Phin. That's really, really sweet of him, and you of course. It's quite a walk down to La Push."

"What you gonna do there anyway?"

"Billy offered to rent me the girls room, because my current landlord threw me out..."

"Why'd they do that, didn't you rent the room behind the post?"

"It was two rooms actually, but yes, that's the one. I guess I stepped on the wrong toes."

"OK. _-looks dumbfounded-_ How'd you end up with Billy?"

"Seth Clearwater's been living there for a while, but he's gonna move back to his mom, and he told me there would be an empty room. So I called Billy as soon as I could."

_Seth's back? Why didn't Sue mention that when we spoke earlier? I'll have to ask her after the fishing is done, or I'll just ask Billy since that's where he's been living._

"How did you meet Seth anyway?"

"He's been running errands for Billy in town, and apparently Billy had a lot of errands at the post office."_ She smiles a crooked smile, it looks half ironic but maybe that's just her face._

_-  
_

"OK, here we are. I'll go get Billy's things and let him show you around the place."

"Thank you so much for the ride."

_Before I can help her with the bags she's got them all up in her arms and waddles towards the door. Just when Billy opens the door she slips on the ramp and there's bags flying everywhere. She takes a deep sigh, rolls her ankles a few times, shakes her head twice and gets up to get the bags. I grab the two closest to me quickly._

"I think I better help you with these."

"Thanks, I'm so clumsy I shouldn't be allowed out without warning-lights."_ There's that smile again. Probably just the way she is then._

"No harm, no foul. My daughter isn't much better, but she used to end up in the emergency room."

"Not me, I hate hospitals. The only way you'll ever get me there is strapped to a stretcher, and then I'll probably still try to run."

"Alright. Lets get you in the house so we can go fishing."_ Billy isn't completely at ease around the whole Bella issue obviously._

--

**A N:** In the next chapter all of Seth's worries have come true, and you'll find out why he was so misserable in the begining. It was nothing less than exactly what he expected. Please review, I need to know what you think, good or bad, to improve!


	4. talking to Jacob

**Authors Note: **All characters, except Phin, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. Here comes part of the explanation to Seth's unhappiness, if it's not enough for you, there will be more in future chapters. Thanks girls for reviewing an re-reviewing. Love ya!

--

**Chapter 4**

**Seth**

_OK, this officially sucks! I'm locked away in my room all the time I'm not on patrol. My mom lets me out to eat, and just barely to use the bathroom. And all this because I screwed up telling her about Phin. Well, maybe if I had "maned up" and done it myself instead of dumping it on Leah it wouldn't have been this bad. And running with the pack ain't that much greater, they're still holding a grudge on me for holding out on them all those months I was home._

_I can hear my mom rummaging around the house, making sure that I hear that she's annoyed. It's been going on for two weeks now, will it never end? There was a knock on the front door, and I could hear my mother pull herself together before opening. Probably one of the neighbors, they've all been here, the wifes at least, have to see for themselves if it's true I'm home._

_There's a knock on my door at the same time as it slides open._

"Hi Seth, you busy?"

"Hi Jake! What would I do? Just counting the time 'til it's time for patrol and I will be let out. What's up on the outside?"

"Nothing really, you're pretty much the buzz of the pack."_ As he said this he smiles widely, showing all his teeth._ "Anyway, I'm here to jailbreak you. Your mom was OK with it, as long as I don't let you out of my sight until either I return you here or it's time for patrol."

"I bet there was also a part about where we couldn't go..."

"Not really, Phin's working tonight, otherwise there would have been restrictions about that, yes."

"Working? The post-office is only open during the day..."_ Now I'm really confused. And unhappy. I haven't been allowed to either see her nor speak to her since I moved back home. Mom actually unplugs the phone and takes it with her when she leaves the house._

"Her car broke down the night before she moved down to Billy's. She's working extra at the gas station just of the highway. I'm not to found of it myself, you never know what comes in there."

"No! I don't want her working there! Can't you fix her car?"

"Yes, and I will, but she still needs money to get the parts. Now, you wanna stay or should we get out of here?"

_I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, I did my best not to think of my Phin working all night at the truck-stop. It was the worst job in town, and there was a reason no one wanted it. I pulled on a sweater as I stood up and followed Jacob out of the house. Even being babysat by him was better than staying at home._

_We walked over to Billy's house and settled in the garage next to Phin's broke down Corolla stationwagon. Jake leaned over to the counter and grabbed a couple of warm sodas._

"So, will I finally get to know why you all of a sudden moved back home, and Phin moved here?"_ He tossed me one._ "No one in the pack knows and everybody else avoids the question. That's part of why the pack's so agitated, not knowing what's going on, but since you don't tell them anything they try to respect that."

"Mom flipped when she found out, just like I was 'fraid of. When Leah came back from he pack meeting she got the third degree and told her that my love was the new girl at the post office. So far, no harm done, everything's cool. She didn't even bother when Leah said she was older, just said she figured that since you have to be over 18 to work their cashier desk. The problems began when she went up there to see for her self..."

"What happened? How old is she really?"

"Well, mom basically stopped dead in the door, and then darted back out, ran home and called the manager, requesting to speak with his wife. She told mom all she wanted to know, that Phin came here, transferring from Silverthorne, CO two moths ago, to help set up their new internal computer network. She informed my mother that they were thrilled at how popular she was, this young girl, she's only 25 you know, had charmed all the customers and that she currently lived in the rental room out back."

"Wow... twenty-five? I don't know Seth..."

"There's nothing I can do about that, you of all should know, imprinting on a baby and all."

"True, true. Then what? And how do you remember all that?"

"Mom recorded it. She's played it for everyone of the neighborhood wifes who's come to visit. She knows I can hear it, I think she want me to hear their reactions, to set me straight."_ I took a deep breath, not to keep calm but to sooth myself this time. This really hurt to think about._ "Then comes the worst part, it's also on that tape, and that's when she tells them that's Phin's my girlfriend, that I'm only fifteen and that she is the reason I've been away and... Well, to be honest she wouldn't have had to say more than that first thing, because the lady went off the scale. She was talking about calling the police and stuff. That resulted in them kicking Phin out, they couldn't fire her since it's not up to them, but they thought she would leave town when she had no place to live."

"So that's when you decided to move back home?"

"Yeah, I talked to Billy and he understood. But he said he refused to have the both of us living here, would cause him to much trouble. Mom let me back in the house on the condition that I was grounded, except for patrol, and that's the whole situation."

"Geez man, you really messed up, no wonder they say you got dropped on your head as a baby."

"Tell me about it."

--

**A N: **So, you understand his sadness better now? He saw this coming, and unfortunantly it doesn't end here... I will also warn you that the next chapter will be a total cliffhanger. If I don't get reviews I will not upldate after that. Sorry, I have a lot more, but if you don't tell me you wanna read it, why should I bother?


	5. meeting mom

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them.

-

**Chapter 5**

**Leah**

_Finally, I was about to meet this girl.. no, woman... who captured my brothers heart. Mom had calmed down enough to invite her to dinner tonight. Hope it will go well. Seth's out running patrol first, so he should be calm enough to handle mom._

"Leah, could you run down to the store for me? I'm out of bread and flour."

"Sure mom, anything else?"

"No, that ought to do it. If you see your brother, tell him to shover before he comes to eat."

_When I'm almost home again I remember I was supposed to tell Seth to clean up, but before I have time to phase I hear loud screaming noises. _

_From our house. SHIT!_

"How could you? To my son! He's only 15!!!"

"Don't you dare look away young lady, or wait, I should rephrase, you're neither young nor a lady!"

"What were you thinking? He's just a child! MY child!"

SMACK!

"That serves you right for louring away children."

SMACK!

_Those slaps was hear-able out in the street... _

_I look around, for once really afraid, and sure enough, there comes my baby brother running from the woods. And he's not happy. Not far behind comes Sam, Quill and Embry. I can't even hear what my brother is trying to tell me, all I hear is growling. I start to run, I have to beat him to the door! I make it in the nick of time._

"Get out of my way! NOW!"

"Calm down first."_ Easy enough to say while our mother is still ranting inside. If she slaps her again, I won't be able to hold him off, not even with all the boys help. _

_Sam's the first to reach us._

"I've got him, go get Phin out. Emily is on her way, take her to our place. I want her out of the way when Seth looses it, 'cos he's going to."

_I slip trough the door, feeling my brother being stopped in his attempts to follow. I rush trough the living room but it's empty, and in to the kitchen. _

_Woh! Bloody mess! In what looks like a battlefield, my mother stands screaming over a crouching girl, with blood flowing from her nose._

"MOM! Quit it NOW! What the leeches are you doing?"

"Making a point! This is not Seth's girlfriend, this is some insane 25 year old who probably wasn't able to pick up someone in her own age to be disgusting with."_ With those words my mother stretched in her full length and strode out of the kitchen with her head held high._

"Phin? I'm Leah, Seth's sister. Are you OK?"

"Dho... cah't brth prohply..."

"Yeah, stupid question, sorry. Come here, I'll get you out of here."_ I gave a brief thought to how I was supposed to be able to get her up, but for her size she was surprisingly light. I guess I should be lucky they had been fighting in the kitchen, just next to the back door, it was only three steps away._

"Can you walk, we need to move."_ I could hear Seth getting more and more loud in front of the house._

"Ih...-_sucking in breath_-...thryh"

_She stumbled at my arm, but kept upright. Once we got out I saw Emily running towards us. She grabbed Phin's other arm and we started running in a slow jog._

"What's the hurry really, I don't think Seth's that upset that he'll be in any danger of harming her."

"Are you kidding? If he sees how she looks right now he's gonna go berserk. There will be no house to call home anymore. Protecting her is his life."

"Right."

_In Sam and Emily's living room we eased Phin down in the couch and I took a step back to really look at her. She had hot red bruises on her cheeks, one eye was going blacker by the second and it still drizzled blood from her nose. What had got in to my mother?_

_After getting Phin's face cleaned up, Emily went to get her some clothes that weren't splattered in blood. I took a seat in the couch and sighed deeply._

"That was not how I pictured us meeting for the first time. Any easier to breathe?"

"lihttle.. _-her voice still came in stutters-_ h'll... bhttr whn my ahsma ehases..."

"Just take it slow, you're safe here."

"I'm not sure these are the right size for you, but lets try ok?"_ Phin got to her feet as Emily came with the clothes, but looked very dizzy, so I reached out and grabbed her arm. She flinched at the touch but then let me keep my hand there for support. Emily gently started to undressing her, and then I saw why she had reacted to my touch and quickly moved my hand lower down. A big black mark was forming right on the middle of her upper arm._

_When the shock let go of me, I suddenly realized what had made mom go insane._

_Very visible under her tight top, Phin's stomach was pouting like she'd put a pillow under there. I also saw that she wasn't as big as I first thought, she just wore really baggy clothes to hide that baby-belly._

"Wow..." _Emily took a step back._

"Geez, Seth should have told us. What month are you in."_ Instead of answering she held up five fingers. I crumbled my forehead as I counted, that couldn't be, could it?_

"But didn't you move here just three months ago?"_ She nodded in return. Then it dawned on me._

"Seth's not the father?"

"Eh lehft uen Ih ghot phregh..."

"Stop talking for now. _-Emily stepped in-_ I think you should come lie down a little. I'm gonna call a doctor. Aw, don't look like that, dr. Carlisle is really nice and I wanna make sure your baby's OK."

"fhineh thn..."

--

**A N:** Please review. Good or bad, praise or scowl, I need it to improve my writing.


	6. house call

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. Now you'll get Phin's point of view on a few things. Enjoy.

-

**Chapter 6**

"Cullen."

"Hi it's Leah, is Carlisle there?"

"No."

"When will he be home?"

"Dunno."

"Fine Emmet, just let me speak to Edward."

-

"Hi Leah, what's up? Any news about Seth?"

"Not much more than you already know, he's running it of in the woods, but his pregnant girlfriend just got beat up by our mom and we hoped that Carlisle would come to check up on her."

"Not much eh? Pregnant? Isn't he a bit young?"

"She was in this condition when she moved here."

"Yeah, ok... I'll track down Carlisle for you. I think I'll join him when he comes down. OK?"

"Thanks, please hurry."

**Phin**

_As if it wasn't enough being beaten black and blue by my future mother-in-law, my likewise sister had dragged me of before I could tell Seth I was OK, really. And then they called the doc? What for, I'm fit for fight... _

"Hi Phin, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I'm going to do just a quick check-up on you, and see if I can't give you something to help you breathe a little easier."

_O, yeah, the breathing part I could really use._

"Edward, could you help her sit up, please?"

"Iiih!"_ God he's cold!_

"Sorry 'bout that. Carlisle, check these bruises out, they're nasty..."

"And you are sure that all this damage was from this afternoon when Sue went rampage on you?"

_All I could do was nod, I wasn't able to force any sound up my throat. I wish Seth was here, he could tell them what they needed to know._

_The younger of them, this Edward person turned and looked me in the eyes._

"Have Seth told you any stories about his life here, from before you moved here I mean."

_Does he honestly expect me to answer to that? I, who can hardly force air down my lungs, don't care. I mean, all he ever told me was that one of his best friends was a little odd. When I think about it, wasn't that guy named Edward?_

"That would be me, and I can read minds." _He gave me a wink_

_Then read this, GO AWAY, I'M FINE!_

"Carlisle, I believe we have someone not so found of doctors here."

"I already knew that."

"How?"

"Sprains, cracks and even breaks that has never been attended to by any medical help. You my young friend, look like a mismatched puzzle..."

_Well, I can take care of myself. Please leave._

"It's a marvel how she can walk considering how her ankles have healed in the past."

_I started thinking of how hazardous it actually was for me even to walk when the Edward person started laughing._

"I believe we have found someone who could have threatened Bella's position as clumsiest in Forks."

"Edward! That is no way to address a lady!"

"Sorry Carlisle. I'll go see if I can find Seth somewhere and calm him down a bit."

"You do that. Now Phin, please inhale this. It will probably sting but it will make it easier for you to breathe."

_I took a deep breath, or as deep as I could at least, and it felt like someone had rubbed peppers in all my pipes. Next breath was easier though and the air felt cool against my throat._

"Good girl. Now please drink this, it will help you sleep, which you both need. Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby."

_It tasted like warm milk, with some flavor I couldn't distinguish and I felt my worries drift away..._

--

**A N:** Now you've been inside Phin's head, what do you think? Tell me, I'm curious. More info about her in coming chapters.


	7. out in the woods

**Authors note:** All characters, except Phin, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. **Find any type o's?** Please tell me, I believe my spell check misses things, tell me what word and what to replace it with. If the grammar is of, I'm doing my best but English ain't my first language, please correct me.

--

**Chapter 7 **

**Edward**

_As I leave the bedroom Sam comes trough the front door, looking exhausted. He glance at me, and then looks worried when Carlisle join us._

"That bad? I hoped Sue just got lucky with the hits and gave her a nose bleed. If you can call it lucky when your son want to rip you to pieces but still... It looked like a slaughterhouse in there."

"Well, there's no permanent damage, but she will look like a truck hit her for the rest of the week. All black and blue. The girls was just worried about the baby."

"What baby?"_ As I leave the house to search for Seth, I hear them explain the situation. _

_Seth's thoughts are very familiar to me, I can hear him from afar, so I take my heading and start to walk, to much people around for running to be an option. I hope this works out, but what a mess that boy has managed to get himself in to. Well, it's not his fault really, a lot of people have been feeding Sue's anger. In my curiosity over Phin I went down to the post-office earlier this week, just sitting in the back of the waiting room, observing her, hearing her. I guessed her to be about as simple as anyone since she was completely focused on her boring monotone work, only able to think about one thing at a time. I could hear the other employees scheming against her, for one thing the elderly lady placed a pint of water in a place she knew, correction: counted on, that it would be knocked down. That didn't happen until I was the only one left in the room, and I wasn't visible from the counter. When she turned around she, of course, pushed the water pint to the floor, splashing everything. The lady to have placed it there immediately started to scold her for clumsiness and the others joined in. To my surprise Phin ignited on all engines and suddenly I sensed them all being afraid of her. The words she said were harsh and the tone she said them in had a malicious ring to it. When I saw her trough their eyes she was truly frightening, eyes burning with a flame I didn't think her mind capable of. This wasn't the first time they taunted her, but the water pint, which accidental had ruined a few of the classified documents she printed earlier, was the drop that did it. I don't blame them for their fear, I believe even Emmet would be taken aback if forced to face her rage._

_He wasn't far of now, I could hear his thoughts, or rater ranting, very clearly. Jacob was the one currently watching him._

"Hi Seth, Jacob, it's me."

_First one, then two great wolves appeared a bit to my left. I heard in Seth's mind that he was getting calmer and calmer, but still had lapses of burning hatred._

"I don't blame you for being angry, but you need to calm down, Phin needs you."

_The sand-colored wolf threw his head in my direction and his eyes locked mine. I could hear him as clearly as my own thought _

_"Why, what's wrong? Did she get really hurt?" I could feel the hatred starting to burn in him again._

"Seth! Calm down. She's sleeping now, completely exhausted, but she really wanted you there earlier, so I hope you'll be present when she wakes up."

_He pondered what I said, and sat down beside me._

_"She really asked for me? Why?"_

"Her asthma kept her from speaking, and she couldn't tell Carlisle to leave her alone."_ I smirked as I said it, hoping to ease some of his worries. I could hear a cough-like sound from both Seth and Jacob._

_"Sounds like her, she really, really hates all things hospital related."_

"I guessed. I informed her that I could read her mind and she started scolding me without hesitation."

_"That's my girl." A longing smile flew across his face._

"One thing we need to know though, she had bruises all over her body, they can't all be from Sue. She has big grip marks on both upper arms for example."

_"They would be from Leah and Emily carrying her away, she bruises easily. She said once that one of her parents most be a dalmatian in secrecy, since she is all white skin and black spots." At the memory of her joke, a image of a laughing Phin flashed trough his mind. _

_Then the wolf started to get dim around the edges, disappeared and a naked shaking Seth sat beside me. In his mind his memories of her in all situations rolled still, both dreams and reality. He took a deep breath and stood up as Jacob, in human form, approached him holding out a pair of shorts, thorn at the seems, but still in one piece._

"You don't get no real clothes 'til we're sure you won't explode them."

--

**A N:** Starting to get a grip on Seth's little half-dalmatian yet? If you want more info, don't worry, in the end you will know all about her.


	8. true love

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin, belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. Today you'll get to know a bit more about why Seth was miserable in the beginning. Hope you like it.

--

**Chapter 8**

**Edward**

Walking back to Sam and Emily's house Seth is very quiet, but I hear his concern.

"We know, everyone in the house knows. Why didn't you tell us she was having a baby?" _He had a hard time finding the words, so I decided to make it easy for him_

"If I ask the questions, you think the answers. Works for you?" _He nodded._

"Why did you wait so long to tell anyone anything?"

_"I was going to bring her down to La Push first thing, I wanted to show her to everybody, show the world she was mine. It was just one thing, I told her my mom would probably lose it completely at first, but come around in the end." -_He flinched at this memory_- "She asked me why, and I told her I was probably a little younger than she thought..._"-Seth sighed deeply, this memory hurt him badly- "_How much younger?"_ -I saw her now, those eyes of hers, shooting lightning-_ "I'm fifteen Phin..."_

His memory was very vivid, and the display at the post-office was a mere argument in comparison. She was literally furious with him._ "Do you dare to tell me, that you have led me to believe you're well past twenty, when you're really still in high school? Get out! Your mom would, and should, be raging mad, you're a minor! Don't dare to come near me! I want nothing to do with liars!" S_he threw him out, closed the door and locked it.

"Wow... Why didn't you tell her your age to begin with?"

_"She wouldn't have given my a chance. I mean, I didn't care about her age, she's the one! I never lied though, she asked me once how old I was, I told her younger. She asked over or under twenty and I asked her if I looked more like 15 than 25 to her."_

"That's hairsplitting and you know it."

_"Yes. She took me back though."_ He grinned widely. I felt the happiness that it had gave him when she finally allowed him to come into her apartment to talk, a good three weeks later.

_"I told her everything, about werewolves, vampires, imprinting and anything else I could think of. I promised I'd never keep anything from her ever again, she listened, asked a few questions and then she asked why I had thought my age was the biggest problem with all that hanging around."_

We approached the house now, but I had one question left.

"You told her everything? When I asked her if you had told her any stories she answered no..."

He looked at me, and answered with words this time.

"Edward, in her world, stories are make belief and what I told her was the truth, the reality. You should have asked her if she knew why she had to dragged out of my sight instead. I said some of the vampires had special talents, never told her who was what though."

--

_Every head in the room turns when we step in, all filled with worry. I get the full story from Carlisle in two seconds, but since Seth can't hear that I say nothing. I lead him to the guest room and open the door, I know she's not awake yet, but she'll be soon enough. Seth flinches at the sight of her face, not only her eye is black now, but also her nose and half her cheek. She have kicked the duvet of her feet, and they have long straight black lines I haven't seen before._

"Carlisle?"_ He comes up behind me immediately_

"Yes? Anything wrong?"

"Those bruises, they weren't there when you examined her feet earlier..."

_Phin's eyes flicker open, her sleep probably disturbed by our voices. She eases up to sitting, looks at Seth and her face light up from some internal light. Even if I couldn't see, hear and feel every emotion going trough her head at the time there wouldn't have been a doubt about it, she was completely in love with that young pup. He leans over and kiss her forehead, thinking that her broken lips will be to sore._

"Hi red."_ As he says it a glimpse of the laughing Phin, with sparkling, deep red hair flashes before my eyes._

She turns her head towards us again.

"What do you like my new marks, pretty ain't they?"

"I don't understand?"_ Carlisle lifts the cover a little more, to see how high the bruises go._

"You made them, palpating my bones. That's why my entire ankle's black, you felt it so thoroughly. It's some mild form of hemophilia they've told me."

_I decided to let them have their privacy and started to back out of the room, Carlisle following me. As I reached for the door I hear Seth asking her about the day_

"What really happened at mom's?"

"It moved Seth, my baby moved for the first time, and I got so absorbed, totally into dreamworld, or actually, into my stomach. I just stood there, stroking my bump..."

"I... it moved?"_ When I pulled the door shut I saw Seth's face lit up, as if he suddenly was hit my a ray of sun, as he laid his hands on her belly. I sneaked a peak of his mind, and turning around feeling happy for him. He really didn't care about the baby, or of course he did, but in his mind, it wasn't Phin's baby, it was theirs..._

_I saw Carlisle scowl at me. It was time for discussion._

"Like she said, her baby moved for the first time today, she's in the end of her second trimester and even for a first-time mother that is very late. I want her under surveillance 24/7 and neither Billy or you two can do that. Actually I would rather have her in a hospital, but I think we'll try to convince her of that later."

_With the last words he looked at Sam and Emily, Leah must have left the house while we were with Phin._

"I think we better move her up to the mansion, Esme and Edward are both use to taking care of sick people. It might be a good thing, keeping her far from Sue for the time being."

"And Seth?"_ Typically Sam, worrying about the small things._

"He can stay there if he want to, he is part of Jacob's pack, and they have an open invitation."

"I don't like it."

"He would sleep in Edward's room of course, while Phin would be in Esme's."

"I guess there isn't really much I can say, he won't leave her alone with a house full of vampires anyway."

--

**A N:** Aw, I fell in love with Seth writing this. In a strictly author/character way of course ;) If you feel confused, don't worry, it'll get worse =) I'll twist this story 'til the end. I have the storyline down now, but if there's something you don't get, tell me. I know how it ends, so everything is so obvious to me, I don't see when it gets cloudy.


	9. shim?

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. Here comes some Seth/Phin interaction, I just realized they haven't had much time together yet. Hope you like it.

--

**Chapter 9**

**Seth**

_I walk up the stairs to the Cullen mansion, carrying the bags I had picked up at Billy's house. I didn't tell him what had happened, I would only have gotten angry and all. Didn't have time for that, since Phin wasn't at all happy about moving in with a doctor. She had an anxiety attack when we told her, completely lost it. She refused until Carlisle said it was his home or the hospital. I like it though, 'cos now I can spend all my time not on patrol with her, just like when we first met. It's only for a few weeks, then I have to go back to school, Phin wouldn't let me drop out, she said she did and that it was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. And I have to find a job, I'm gonna be a father. The thought spread the silliest of smiles across my face just as I entered her room._

"Got all your things, I think..."

"They were really hard to find right?" _Her smile set my heart on fire, and I love to hear the laughter in her voice again. She really worried herself sick about meeting mom, and now that it's over she's back to her old self, even though it went completely south. Only the hair color and the bump differs from my memories of the first time I laid eyes on her. Well, she had a little make up then, but except that, it's only her glowing red hair that's gone... shouldn't think about that, not in this house, not with Ed around, reading any unguarded thoughts. Bags, think of the bags..._

"You lived at Billy's for a month and didn't even unpack one of your suitcases..."

"Didn't need to, I washed as it got dirty, and both the post-office and the truck-stop has their own profiled clothes." _I couldn't help myself, I started laughing and she joined in. She was so different from any of the girls I ever met._

_Edward came into the room, looking at us as if we were both completely insane._

"I guess it's good you both can laugh, considering how serious this situation is."

"What situation? Don't worry about my baby and me, we're fine. I was worried before, when shim didn't move, but now I'm on top of the world."

"Shim?"

"I don't know what gender, she and him makes shim." _Ed shook his head._

"Anyway, I came to tell you that we're going to get the parts for your car, and then we'll bring it here to fix it, you're not allowed to use your bicycle anymore to get around, once it's safe to let you be out of bed."

"Sure, wait a sec and I'll write you a check for the parts."

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't. It's my car, I pay for it."

"You know you wont be going back to work, right? Better save your money."

_Phin broke down, giggling so hard she started crying and getting trouble from her asthma._

"Ih... I.. I.. dhon'th nheedh the monhey, I whork 'choz I lihke ith...."

_Ed looked at me, trying to scan first hers then my brain._

"She's loaded..." _I shrug my shoulders as I say it, I don't care._

"Why does she work extra at the truck-stop then?"

"Like she said, she likes working. She's done it since she dropped out of high school at seventeen, and she believes people would hold a grudge on her if she could pay up just like that." _Ed looked at her again._

_He'd told me in Sam's house, after she had fallen asleep again, that she was hard to read. Well, not exactly hard, he could hear her ever so clearly, but she only thought about one thing at a time, and what was happening below "active" thinking was so fast that he couldn't catch it. Both he and Carlisle believed it to be connected to her hospital panic, thinking of one thing to exclude all other thoughts._

"Well, alright then. But why you don't scrap that piece of junk, it's older then Seth!"

"I like my car, it serves it's purpose very well, and doesn't take much fuel either."

_Both me and Edward rolled our eyes at that one._

"You're sure you're not related to Bella?"

--

**A N:** Short chapter, but it had a few pointers that will be needed later on. Tell me your opinion, review, pm whatever, I wanna know.


	10. coming around

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. This and next chapter is from Sue's PoV. Yes, I know it's a veritable merry-go-round in my stories, please understand that I've really, really tried to minimize the number of "tellers", in my head there's so many more sides I really wanna tell... Please review, I wanna hear your thoughts about what that young couple is up to now.

--

**Chapter 10**

**Sue**

"Dear mom. I'm really, really upset with you right now. I'm taking a time out, going to see the rest of the family up at Makah. I hope you calm yourself enough to understand how completely foolish you've behaved. When that happens, I left an article I found on Google in the top drawer of my desk. It's about Phin, she's not who you think she is, give her a chance. Leah"

_I read the letter again during my lunch break, although I knew it by heart now. From her handwriting I could see that she'd left a lot of things unsaid, just writing the most crucial information. I kept it in my handbag at all times, it was my only link to my children. I haven't seen Seth since that day when he phased right outside the front door and nearly threw it down before the other boys got a hold of him, dragging him into the woods. Leah came home later that day, infuriated with me in a way I'd never seen her before. We had a big fight and the next morning this note was on the kitchen table. I took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. _

_I made a mess of things, and I cannot forgive myself for hitting that pregnant girl. Inexcusable. I don't dare to go near the Cullen house and they don't answer the phone, I believe they have caller id, so I sent my apologies to Seth via Sam. He is the only one of the pack who even speak to me, and that's just because I'm in the council. He said he'd pass it on, but it would be up to Seth to decide if he wanted to contact me. I guess he decided no, since it's been two weeks and I haven't heard a thing. I gave it a brief thought to go down to the post-office and talk to Phin, but heard from the managers wife that she had been ordered bed-rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Evidently the whole town know about it by now, and I keep getting compassionate looks, it makes me feel even worse. _

_I try to shatter my heavy thoughts, looking out the window at the people passing in the street. Nothing captures my attention until I recognize a face across the road, Phin. I get up, intending to go out there and apologize once and for all. She is searching the people passing and the cars, checking her watch, waiting for someone. Her eyes fix at someone out of my range and then a wide smile changes all of her face. She must be waiting for Seth since there is so much love in that look. I feel my hands start to tremble, will he still be angry enough to phase uncontrollably? I'll take my chances. As I grip the door handle I see the girl throw her arms around a perfect stranger, caucasian, about 6'5, skinny with short dark-brown hair and in urgent need of shaving. He laughs and lift her head to kiss her on the forehead. Not only does she allow it, but she looks serenely happy as she lays her head back against his chest._

_I feel the fury burn in me now, if I could phase I already would have. How dare she?It will break Seth's heart completely! That's got to be her baby's father, tracking her down at last. I can't stand another second of their happy reunion, so I turn around, stalking away as far from the window as possible. _

_I'm still upset on my way home, and as I pull up outside my house I'm not surprised to see Seth there. He probably want to move back home now that it's over, can't say I blame him._

"Hi mom." _He looks a bit sheepish, but still happy, was I wrong?_

"Hi darling, what happened?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Oh, well, I saw your... eh.. Phin in town today, having a very passionate meeting with a man, I kind of thought..."

"That he was her baby's father and had come to take her home? You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" _He was immediately agitated_

"No, I was actually furious, it would break your heart, and believe it or not, I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Sorry mom, touchy subject. That was one of Phin's best friends, they haven't seen each other for over a year. He's like a brother to her."

"It didn't look very brotherly to me..."

"Come on mom, cut the guy some slack, he was just happy to find her whole and healthy. And I know that for a fact, 'cos I asked Edward to check."

"Jealous are we?"

"Of course. I don't like other men holding her."_ Oh, how he resembled his father at that moment. Harry had used that exact expression to get me out of the ballroom dancing class my mom had insisted on me taking. My baby was growing up, and I should probably stop calling him baby, he's got to be close to 7 feet by now. And he's going to be a stepfather soon. Yikes! That'd make me a grandma..._

"Hello? Earth to mom? Are you there?"

"Sorry, I got lost."

"So I noticed. Can we go inside, I have something to tell you?"

--

"What did you want to tell me" _We're seated in the living room, both avoiding to look anywhere near the kitchen door._

"Mom, I've asked Phin to marry me." _My heart stopped._

"... eum...eh... and what did she say?"

"She laughed so hard she got a tummy ache" _That wasn't what I had expected._

"Why?"

"She said I should at least become legally adult first..." _He didn't look depressed though_

"She has a point you know."

"I know, I didn't expect her to agree." _He smiled his once so innocent smile, in his almost adult face it wasn't so innocent anymore._

"Then why did you ask her?"

"Because it opened up for the other question I had, If she'd consider to having a long engagement, 'til I'm eighteen?"

"Could she?"

"I believe so, because right now she's wearing my ring." _His grin was so wide all of his teeth were showing._ _I've never seen him so happy before. I eased myself closer to him and gave him a trying hug, not knowing if he'd allow me._

"I think you're too young, but I know how imprinting works, so I am happy she feels for you what you feel for her."_ He wrapped his big arms around me, hugging me back and all of a sudden I felt very, very small._

"Thank you mom!"

--

_As Seth leaves he turns around, still with a wide smile on his lips._

"Mom, call Leah and tell her to come home. I miss her, and so does Phin."

"I'll try, I'm not sure if we're talking."

"Well, let her know, OK. See ya!" _With those words he turned around and ran into the trees._

_I closed the door, went to the phone and dialed the number. I let it ring until it broke off, nobody answering this time either. I walked around the house, sorting my impressions of the day, ending up in Leah's bedroom. Then I remembered her note and opened the top drawer. Just like she'd said, there were a pile of documents, held together by a wolf shaped paper clip her dad made for her when she was twelve._

_--_

**A N:** In next chapter you'll get to read the article about Phin, aka I'll let you get to know her a bit better, or her background at least. Please R&R, pretty please.


	11. the article

**Authors Note: **All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. OK, here comes some massive info about Phin, tell me what you think about it, there was so much I had to cut half of it away. I may edit this later, i had a massive migraine writing this, so if you find any major mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them. Thanks for all the reviews, they are a great help!

--

_**Chapter 11**_

I broth the stack of papers to the living room, got myself some coffee and settled down to read.

"Salt Lake City Tribune. Entertainment and gossip.

**Where has one the city's most discreet ****eligible**** bachelorette's gone? **Have you seen this girl?"

_There were head-shots of Phin with sparkling green eyes and quite an amount of make up, smiling into the camera, with deep red hair surrounding her face. There were another picture of her, not as happy but still smiling, her hair white-blond and cropped around her shoulders, wearing square glasses in the rich red color her hair had before. She was athletic, had wide shoulders and hips, but even as she was not as brittle as the girls next to her, in the blond photo she looked fragile. There were also a "family photo", with the parents sitting in front, two boys and four girls standing behind. Her head was circled. _

"Since her divorce from Rhyus Williams nearly two years ago we haven't seen her at any social events, and only rarely in the towns nightlife. Last time she was seen, about a year ago, she was surrounded by the ordinary crew of Michael Olsen and his sister Susanna, a few upcoming singers and of course a bunch of guys hoping to get lucky. Why she chose to leave the city is a mystery, but we know where she went. Her work for the past 8 years (U.S mail) transferred her to the tiny town of Silverthorne, containing just above 3000 residents. I was supposed to interview her for her 25th birthday, but when I called the post-office all they could say was that she transferred again, about a month ago, and they were not allowed to tell me where. I decided to write an article about her anyway, since she really has been my favorite in-crowd personality since she arrived in the limelight on her sweet sixteen party. Being the middle child of Phillipe and Rachel Ericsson she never went without a thing she wanted. All children are named after European royalties, as is their father. First out is Rainer (Ray) and Grace, the twins named after the late ruler of Monaco and his wife, then comes Elisabeth, named after the queen of England and so Josephine, named after the 19th century queen of Sweden/Norway. Youngest, and the only ones yet to be married, is the second set of twins, Alexander, after the great emperor, and Juliana, named after the late queen of the Netherlands. We will not have to wait long for Juliana's engagement though, it is believed to be announced before she goes of to college. She's been seen with Jimmy Williams, younger brother of Rhyus, a lot this spring. There has been quite a fuss over the Ericsson's behavior of marrying away their children to "suitable" families, preferably sprung from northern Europe like themselves. I don't agree with this, but it is a fact that except for Josephine, all the others are still happily married, and even hers lasted longer than the average 5 years, if only by a year.

Now for a quick fact update: **Full name:** Josephine Ilionora Williams (born Ericsson) **Birthday:** 5th of May **Fortune:** Unknown, she hasn't touched the thrust fond her grandparents left her, and so there is no way of knowing how big it's got. It began at 5 million dollars. Then there's also the fonds her parents have given her. **Employment: **U.S mail, currently developing and training personnel in the new internal computer network.

Part of my fascination with her lies in the fact that she is the only one of the children who actually work. When she married Rhyus at 17 we all raised an eyebrow, believing there was a baby on the way. Then came 9/11 and he was sent to Iraq, she dropped out of high school and started working, convincing everybody that they were right, but Rhyus came home and she continued to work, still no sign of a growing belly. They became a vibrant part of the nightlife, clubbing every weekend, usually with a wide range of friends. She seemed happier than ever, obviously the depressions that kept her hospitalized for years when she was in her early teens had eased. Some rumors went around, saying her husband abused her, due to the ever present bruises in all parts of her body. Those of us who had followed her since the beginning knew however that she could become black all over by merely rolling in the grass with the family dogs. She was always sober, never drinking anything but water, and had a way of dressing that covered more than it showed. I was very happy for her, constantly hoping that her non-alcohol policy was due to pregnancy, I never did get that wish.

The divorce struck like lightning in the community, and neither Josephine nor Rhuys commented on why they split. When the document became public a year later it said he filed for divorce because she was barren. By then he was already remarried to a eighteen year old rising soap opera star, which by the way was far along in her pregnancy at the wedding. Evidently their common friends stayed with him, the times she was seen after the divorce it was with the Olsen's. Her hair a deep red, as a contrast to the blond her husband had preferred, and her whole person sparkling, Josephine now showed her true colors as the spitfire of the family, dancing on the tables and singing along with the bands, yet all this she did completely sober. This picture says more than a thousand words, compare it with her marriage-photo with Rhyus to see for yourself."

_On the right there was the picture from the first page, full size this time, showing her hair flying around her head because she was dancing, she wore black cargo-pants and a top that had see-through sleeves and shoulders, her breasts covered by a black band and the stomach by something that looked like intricate lace. In the wedding-picture she was dressed in white, the dress obviously the creation of Versace, and completely beautiful. But the smile on her face never really reached her eyes. By her side stood a tall, handsome, young man. He looked adoringly at her, the look in his eyes telling the world that he had never been happier._

"As seen in the picture she began wearing quite revealing clothes, many of them showing her back and stomach and the tattoo that evidently reaches from her pelvis up to her ribcage all the way around. She also reclaimed the nick-name she received before her marriage (it was never used under it of concern for her husband) by telling a lot of reporters exactly where to go and what to do to themselves while there... I've been lucky enough to never get on the wrong side of "the dragon" or "the sharpest tongue in SLC", I've heard her reduce a hard-skinned reporter to tears though.

I will end this article with a episode that happened during our last interview, when I asked her if she would ever consider plastic surgery, just to show you her sense of humor. She laughed at me and then said that she tried once, but the results wasn't satisfactory. She showed me a scar in the corner of her mouth, about an inch long, so old that it was barely visible, saying she had done that in kindergarten with a childproof paper-scissor... That's by the way the reason for her peculiar half-smile, the cut was too small to be sewn and had to heal the best it could on it's own. As accident prone as she is, that just figures I guess. She once said she was the black sheep of her family, but I truly feel she is the white, in a herd of dark ones."

_I leaned back, placing the last piece of paper on the pile upside down. The pictures had been disturbing, and to think that she had been married before... I gave a shudder to the thought of being abandoned because I couldn't conceive. Well, obviously she could, no wonder she had been so absorbed that first time I saw her in my hallway, stroking her bump with a blissful expression. And whats with the tattoo's? I picked up the photo of her in the see-trough blouse, and still, it looked like lace, even though I knew it was ink on her skin. Leah was right, this was about as far from my assumptions as possible. _

_I went to the phone, trying to call my daughter again, I missed her, I wanted her to come home._

_--_

**A N:** Tell me what you think, I'm not Edward so I can't read your minds ;)


	12. mom called

**Authors Note: **All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them, they got fat from trick'n treating =) Thanks Twilighter-Emma for the reviews, I might have to name you my #1 fan, since you reviewed every chapter. It was great fun to read! Love you all though.

--

**Chapter 12**

**Phin**

_I was happy, really happy. I couldn't explain it even to myself, but it didn't even bother me to live in the house of a doctor, I just felt surrounded by love. Having Mike here was wonderful, even if it was only for a week, he was the older brother I always wished Ray had been. _

_That first night, when Seth was out on patrol I completely cracked, breaking down in his arms and cried my heart out. He knows everything about me, nothing I do could surprise him, well, me being pregnant did shock him quite a bit, but then again, that kind of rocked my world to. He just held me, letting me sob 'til I was done, and then looked at me and asked if I had really been that lonely in Silverthorne, why didn't I just come home? I tried to tell him, tried to explain how the workmates had been the most wonderful I ever had, but the rest of the town looked wryly at me, knowing who I was, wondering if I would steal their men when I was out dancing. Not that there were many dancing places there, but there were some in the surrounding towns, and quite a few in Denver, about an hours drive away. When I got pregnant I knew I couldn't stay, it would only get worse. They would all wonder who's husband was the father of my child. And I really didn't want to disgrace my family, as much as I disliked them all, coming home with a baby. I think it was enough that I got divorced, my father had almost had a stroke when he got the news. But it would be wonderful to slap it in Rhyus's face, he wasn't very nice about my infertility the last years... I told Mike I had called headquarters, asking to be transferred as far away as possible, preferably to a small town, for the time left before birth. They were elated, I had stayed longer then needed in Silverthorne because I liked the others, and they needed the extra hand, but they could all handle the computers so... They gave me a few choices, and out of all Forks seemed to be the best place to raise a little one. Very small, but still close enough to bigger cities in case I needed a break._

_As I came down to the living room, Mike looked up, he'd been watching the game with Emmet._

"Your mom just called..."

"MINE? What for?"

"Well, your bound to get a reaction when you put an add in the "Tribune" announcing your engagement..."

_Oh, yeah, the engagement. A silly smile spread on my face as I glimpsed down at the ring, I inherited it from my grandmother a few years ago. I loved it, it was simple, with just three small diamonds, of the best clarity of course, but not brawny like the one Rhyus had made me wear. I could feel myself smile so big my eyes became smaller than a pigs. This was the reason I tried to never smile big for the cameras, my eyes disappeared in my cheeks and I looked like a fool._

"Right... What she say?"

"She wondered why you hadn't told them."

"Because they can't throw me an engagement-party now, it's already been in the paper."

_I felt triumphant at my own whits._

"Don't start cheering yet, they'll be here tomorrow, all of them."

"What??? You're not allowed to tell them where I am!"

_I was so furious with him my head was boiling, I thought about all the times I had stood up for him and he just sold me out..._

"I told her nothing, she don't even know I'm here. She called the Silverthorne office, they re-directed her to Forks and apparently the manager told her a lot. Be warned, she's pretty mad at you for not calling, telling them you moved."

"She knows about Seth, the baby, everything?"

"I'm not sure what she knows about Seth, I don't think she listened after realizing he was native, but she was angry with you for working extra at the truck-stop all nights while carrying her grandchild, when you have money to fix your car any day of the week without lifting a finger."

"Yeah, I guess she'll never understand that one. They know I live here?"

"I don't think so, she was talking about some place called... La Push?"

"Better warn Billy then, Oh god, I so don't need this."

_I felt waves of calm wash over me and turned to look at Jasper._

"Thank you, will you be here tomorrow? I might need this..."

_Might? I was certain to need calming, I haven't had a conversation in talking tone with my mother since I was fifteen, or actually eleven, since I don't have any clear memories of the years in between, but I've been told I was horrible. Carlisle came up to me, laying a hand on my shoulder._

"I've already told him, he was going over to Sue to prepare her, 'cos I think your parents will want to meet her to. And you should be in bed by the way, what are you doing up?"

"I was going all but insane up in that room, so I figured I might as well be down here, talking and taking it easy."

"Granted, but you still shouldn't have walked all the way here, one of us would have carried you down."

"I can take care of myself."

_I smiled my half smile, knowing what he thought about that._

"Like you did the other day, re-spraining your ankle, again, trying to climb into the bathtub?"

"Well, I will not have any of you guys lifting me in to the bath, that's for sure!"

They all laughed at me, not in a mean way, but just because I said exactly what they expected me to. I, once again, wondered how I could feel so comfortable around them, the most of them vampires, but Carlisle being a doctor and all, that usually made me wanna run screaming as fast as I could. I was glad they would have my back when my family came, lord knows I'll need it.

--

**A N: **So, next chap will be some enxiety, some fighting (!) and a suprising meeting. And then I think this story needs some steam, Phin and Seth get way to little "alone-time". Well, it kind of figures since they don't get to sleep together and all wake hours Phin is being watched by her "sitters"... But like I said, steam coming up in about two chapters, might be delayed, if you've read my Nessie&Jacob story, you know one chapter can become three...


	13. mother in laws

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. I made some promises in the last chapter, and I stand by them, but this got to long, it became two chaps... Well well, can't be helped. Thanks for the reviews, november21 you might get your wish a little, but not exactly ;) That'll be in the next one though.

--

**Chapter 13**

**Phin**

_I've spent my entire day getting ready for this, I can do this. _

_I'll crash and burn for sure... When I had changed my clothes for the eleventhy-seventh time Alice came in and sat down on the bed._

"Why are you so nervous, it's just your family?"_ I roll my eyes at her._

"If we were talking about anyone but my parents I'd be perfectly fine, but I honestly believe I was switched in the hospital as newborn, it's like we're not even the same species... I have more in common with you bloodsuckers."_ I smiled at her as I said the last word. Then I resigned and picked up my favorite pair of jeans, from the wash pile..._

"You got to be kidding me..."_ Alice didn't approve evidently. She started rummaging around in my bags and suitcases, and then reached out a white jersey dress with purple and aqua patterns. I smiled at her, accepting it and pulled it over my head._

"See, you look adorable. And it fits like it was made for you!"

_I kept quiet, didn't want to burst her bubble. My mom would freak, I had sewn this dress myself, it don't get tackier than that in her book. But Seth liked it, and it actually covered my baby-belly fairly well. Not that I could complain, I was six month along and it still hadn't fallen out, I could still hide my bump under a large sweater. Carlisle had decided that this was the reason my baby didn't move much, it was crowded inside me, and it would probably become very lively when I finally started to grow._

_I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, I didn't bother doing anything more with it, this natural color of mine just made every effort worthless. Road-dust... But I learned my lesson, it was my sparkling red hair that got me into so much trouble in my last hometown, here I was only going to be plain and inconspicuous. Worked out great, dating and getting engaged to a fifteen year old boy. I returned to the bedroom, and put on my red glasses, my eyes to dry to hold my contacts again. I never liked contacts until I met Seth. But it causes nothing but trouble to run in the woods wearing "eyes"._

_A knock on the door, and Mike entered the room. He looked at me and grinned widely._

"Alice chose it!" _I defended myself._

"She's going to think you're doing it just to spite her, you know that right?"

"Tell me about it... Did you have some business here other than ogling my wardrobe?"

"It's lunch, and you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sorry, you're eating, Seth gave strict orders before he left."

_I sighed deeply, I hated when he was on patrol during the day, it was time apart. Well, today he took the day-shift to be able to spend the night with me in case it got really bad with my parents. I allowed Alice to carry me downstairs, even though it felt incredibly silly, and settled myself on the kitchen counter, looking at Bella teaching Nessie to fry eggs. She's grown amazingly much over the few weeks I've stayed here, she's just about a year old but looks like any first grader I've ever seen. Just as Mike asks me what I want to eat, my cell rings. _

_It's Sue, weird, I didn't know she had my number, I only had hers for the few times I had desperately tried to call Seth when he was grounded._

"Phin."

"Hi Seth, we're leaving La Push now, heading up to Phin. Try to be done with work quickly, so you can come meet your in-laws. They are delightful. Se you soon sweetie."

_What the heck was that? Her voice had sounded off, like she didn't mean a word of what she was saying... They were on their way here! Now! HELP! Edward came trough the door and smiled at me._

"I heard it all, Jacob's already on his way to get Seth. Don't worry, you'll be fine. We figured that it would be enough if Esme and Carlisle were visible, at least to begin with, and of course Jasper won't go far."

"Thanks, I think I'll go hide in the sofa, if that's OK."

_Carlisle and Esme followed me out of the kitchen._

"Perfect, you just sit there, they'll all have room around you."

"It'll only be mom to begin with, if she's still haven't called in half an hour the others will follow. That's the family routine for unpleasant meetings."

"Alright, well, we're here for you, OK?"_ I could hear a car pull up outside the house, and Carlisle went for the door while Esme sat down beside me, patting my hand softly._

_I heard greetings and whisperers from the hall, and braced myself; Here we go again..._

"So, You're a doctor? If you don't mind me saying so, you look a little young..."

"Thank you Mrs. Ericsson, but I assure you, looks can be deceiving."

"Please, call me Rachel. Now, how is my little Phin?"

_She had yet to look at me, but I decided to sit tight, nothing would be better if I lost my temper. As strongly as I could I thought 'THANKS JASPER, LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!' knowing that Edward would let him know. My mom continued to ask Carlisle questions I could very well answer myself, and I could see both of my hosts beginning to get uncomfortable with it. Then my mom really stepped I it..._

"So, what medication do you have her on?"

"Medication? None at all, why?"

"Well, she's doped beyond belief, it's visible from here. She's never this still and never quiet. I mean, we've had to have her sedated to be able to get her to check-ups, and now all of a sudden she lives with a doctor?"

"I haven't treated her for anything else then a few bruises, a soar throat and a sprained ankle."

"Well, it's got to be the pregnancy then, making her so mellow. Come on Phin, I'm taking you home."

_I was to horrified to even open my mouth, help! Seth, where are you? Then, the last person I expected to stand up for me, Sue entered the room. She came over to me, smiled, unsure of herself, and seated herself on my other side, awkwardly laying her arm around my shoulders. _

"I don't think she want to leave."

"And how would you know, I think I know what's best for my own child."

"Because she is engaged to my son, and he would never leave the reservation, something she knew when accepting his proposal."

"And?"

"That after her, he is the next one to have a say in this, and after them I believe it's Carlisle and Edward, since both of them are doctors."

"Two doctors?"_ Now my mother looked at me for the first time. She walked across the room, leaning in, examining my face closely. I knew what would happen next, closed my eyes and braced myself, but the raised hand never touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Seth, holding my mothers hand ever so gently but starring at her so menacing I doubt she will ever dare turn her back at him. He lets go of her hand with a snarl._

"I sincerely hope you were not just about to hit my fiancée..."

"Well, that usually makes her snap out of it so, yes I was."

_I could see his temper burning under the calm surface._

"Snap out of what, precisely?"

"This emptiness, being catatonic. Of course, it does make her easier to sedate, I have a syringe in the car. I'll go get it."

_My mother swing around and leave the room, and I bet everything I own that she's calling the others, telling them to hurry. Seth sweeps me up in his arms and heads for the stairs, followed by Sue. Up in Esme's room he lays me down on the bed and pulls the cover high._

"You. Stay. Here!"

_His voice is strained from held back anger, his body trembling. I don't dare to do nothing but nod, I'm scared stiff about the fact that they're trying to drug me up and take me away again. I cannot afford to loose more years. When Seth leaves the room, Sue places herself by my side, stroking my back as I cry myself to sleep._

_--_

**A N: **I skipped the fighting, decided Phin had been beat up enough, and that Seth would be in deep ... if he hit his mother in law. So, next chapter is round two of this part. Now daddy comes along. You'll also get to know some more about Phi's hysterical fear of hospitals and doctors. And after that, the steam is on... :drool:


	14. medical history

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them. Here comes dad, and like I said, you'll get to know some about her hysterical hospital fear. JoeBob1379: you wished for T-rated, and I try to write all my fic's that way, if I cross the line please tell me, I had never heard of these ratings until a month ago when Twilight sucked me into its universe...** Thanks for the reviews!!!** They help me through my work day, they saved me from getting furious, I just thought about them and all was well. **You guys are my Jasper!**

--

**Chapter 14**

**Seth**

_I could hear her crying all the way down the hall, it was a relief to go downstairs, it broke my heart seeing her that way. At the bottom of the stairs Emmet and Jasper were spread out, looking relaxed, but I guess that would change if anyone tried to get past them. I noticed how all the vampires were on their toes, guarding. Edward came up to me._

"Don't worry, they'll never get near her. Jacob is on his way with the rest of the pack."

_In the middle of all this sat Mike, looking very confused. I placed myself on the floor next to him._

"Wow, I knew she didn't like her family, but didn't expect them to be insane."

"They're not, really. But she was so busted up for a few years that they didn't know what to do."

"But still, sedating her?"

"Ah, that, yep. She broke her leg, and refused to go to the hospital. If you see Ray's nose from the side, you see how hard she fought. In the end they had to sedate her and strap her down, and she still managed to rock the gurney to fold down on it self..."

"She said she'd never been in the ER."

"I don't think she remember, it's from her lost years. They thought she would kill herself from depression and had her hospitalized. There was a scandal about the place and she was released, and it turned out that the doctors there had given her that diagnosis just to get her committed, so they could do tests on her. She wasn't the only one, and actually one of the sanest ones to leave. It was after that she became terrified whenever hospital or doctor was mentioned. She can't remember a thing from it though, and I believe it's for the better."

_I couldn't say a word, I only shuck my head slowly. I still didn't understand her mom, but I guess we all react weird in stressful situations, and she had been really nervous when I caught her hand, worried. A thought popped in my mind._

"Does her tattoo have anything to do with that?"

"Yes. It hides the scars. They carved in her body, evidently to see how much pain one person can take. She can take a lot..."

"I've felt them, they're very thin. I thought it was scaring from the tattoo itself."

"It's done with a scalpel. When they didn't get the reaction they wanted, they started carving words instead. I've seen the pictures, they taped everything. I wouldn't even take the words on her body in my moth if I was payed for it, and they were very visible. As soon as she turned 18 she had it done. It's designed to scramble the lines, so one can't see the scars."

"Well, it worked. I'd never guessed."

"That's when she started to live a little. So many claimed it to be Rhyus's doing, but we, my sister Sanna and I, knew better. I was there holding her hand throughout the days of agony, she freaks from needles, it took over 20 hours to finish that tattoo."

_I pondered this as there was the sound of several cars approaching the house. Slamming doors and loud talking let know that it was a big group of people. Her mom entered first, followed by a man that was the origin of Phin's oval face._

"Where is she? I'd like to see my daughter please."

_He sounded like he was a man used to get his way, well good luck with that. I got to my feet and stretched out to full length, nearly 6'8 by now. Edward beat me to it though._

"She's resting I'm afraid. She is not very strong , though she believes herself to be."

"Oh, how impolite of me, I'm Phil Ericsson."

"Edward Cullen, and this is the rest of my family. I don't think I'll present us all, it would take forever."

_As he said it, all the vampires in the room moved just a little closer, and the rest of the Ericsson's came through the door._

"You're absolutely right. Are you the lucky young man joining our family?"

_He looked hopeful, I rolled my eyes and stepped forward._

"No, he's just my best friend. I'm Seth."

_From his look I could see that he was unused to look up at anyone, well, he was only about 6'4 so..._

"Eh... Nice to meet you. Can't say I've heard a lot about you."

_I laughed a little and noticed the girl next to me, looking at me in a peculiar way. At that moment she had the exact look I had seen in Phin's eyes the first time she looked at me. Scary._

"Well, likewise. She don't talk much about her past."

_He turned to look at Edward again._

"This fatigue of Phin's, does it have to do with her working so much nights to get money to fix her car?"

_He made a face at the phrase 'get money'._

"It could be part of it, mostly we think it's just the normal reasons."

"Hm. Anyway, we brought up her car, so she needn't worry about that piece of junk she's been driving."

"I'll make sure she's told. It might come in handy when she's relieved from her bed rest."

_Phin's dad held out a pair of car keys, I took them and dropped them in my pocket. I didn't know she had another car. A smile flew across my face as I figured it probably was to expensive and show-offy for her..._

"It's been in the garage for a while now, I think the last one to drive it was her ex-husband, while they were still married. We gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday."

_He sighed deeply. After a deep breath he started again._

"We were planning to take her out to dinner, if she was well, to tell her this, but I guess it won't work that way. Juliana's engagement will be held, two weeks from now, in our country-club back home. You're both invited, and of course your friends here can come if they want to."

_As the last word passed his lips Jacob entered the room, from the patio, and with him came the rest of the pack. With a jolt in my heart I saw my sister amongst them, Leah was finally home. Jacob sniffed the air, wrinkled his nose and looked intently at me._

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, you came just in time for the game."

_I tilted my head towards the big screen and they understood immediately. All off them walked over there, surrounding poor Mike, he looked very short all of a sudden, as if they had not at all been called here to defend the love of my life. I watch as Leah sits down, very stiffly, on the floor next to Quil, sternly looking at her feet. This smell must burn her nose badly, she's been away for so long now._

"Friends of yours?"

_Phin's mom threw a half-disgusted look at the bunch of half-naked Quileute's next door. Emmet stands up._

"Nah, they're mine. Wrestling buddies you know..."

_He goes over to watch the game, leaving Jasper alone in the stairs. I catch a glimpse of the young girl's face and have the hardest time muffling my laughter, she all but drools over my pack-brothers. I just have to tell them. Poor her fiancée, he'll probably need to gym a lot to meet her standards after this..._

"Well, anyhow. I hope you can convince her to join us in the celebration! We'll be heading back tomorrow, so if it's OK, we'd like to come by before we leave. I'll call you in the morning."

_Her father seemed resigned, like he had lost the air he was breathing. His eyes were pleading to me._

"I'll see if I can get her to see at least some of you. If all of you come, she'll probably run out and hide in the woods though."

"Yeah, she has a tendency to do that."

"Wait, what made you change your mind about taking her from here?"

_I needed to know where this one-eighty came from._

"Mike. He would never let anyone harm her, not even herself. If she was in a bad state he would let us know. So, him being here, obviously feeling friendly with you, means everything is good. Have a nice evening."

_I just stood there, speechless, watching them leave. Didn't know what to say. Then I heard a howl from Edward._

"She owns THAT! And still drives a busted old Corolla? No way!"

_As I went over to the open door I saw, left in the driveway, a yellow Dodge Viper with black racing stripes. WOW! Mike came up beside me, together with the rest of the pack._

"She refuses to admit she owns it. They gave it to her after putting knock-out pills in her drink at her birthday-party, so that they could get her to the hospital for check-ups. She was beyond furious, said they might have ruined her new tattoo. That's why she always drink water by the way, then you can taste them..."

--

**A N: **So, what did you think of her dad, and all the rest? Some steam coming in next chap, not much, just a teaser, there will be more later on. As I said up top, I do my best to stay T, but since I'm not quite sure where the line goes I might falter... BTW, I'm posting a pict of the Viper in my press =) Please review, I love you all you know.


	15. watch her dance

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and watch them dance. Here comes the promised steam, well a little, there will be more in next chapter or the one following it. If this rates above T, please tell me.

--

**Chapter 15**

**Seth**

I walked slowly towards the Cullen house in the drizzling rain, it felt nice and cool to my skin. I've been on day patrol again, tonight we leave for Salt Lake City. I pondered the weeks that had passed since Phin's family was here. She had agreed to see her youngest sister, the one who drooled over the pack, her nephew and her father. It went fairly well, although everyone avoided to mention, or even look at her belly. Faced by the fact that they brought the car she just sighed and said that she had already guessed. It turned out that she and her sister were very alike as far as personality goes, and Phin later said that Juliana was the only one she liked at all of her relatives. Only cloud in the sky right now, except the ever present rainy ones, was that I hadn't found a job yet. Well, I would. Didn't look very much forward to it though, since school started in a week, I wouldn't get very much time with Phin at all, since I'd still have to patrol. Or maybe I would, she had been let out of bed and started searching for a house or something to rent. She said that now that her "secrets" was out, both the pregnancy and economy, she could search more openly.

Opening the front door to the house, I heard a thudding noise from upstairs, rhythmic somehow. I wondered what they were up to. The entire Cullen family had gone "camping", except Rosalie who for some reason volunteered to watch Phin. When Leah heard that she'd decided to spend the day with her future sister in law. As I walked up the stairs, heading to Phin's bedroom, I marveled at the transformation my sister had gone through since her return from Makah, after that first, stiff afternoon, she had been nothing but soft voice and sweet words.

Strange, the bedrooms empty... Well, I guess since Carlisle said it was OK for her to leave bed, she was eager to be in another room. I followed the thumping music up to the next floor, locating it to Edwards room. As I opened the door the trance music flowed over me. I slipped in and pulled the door shut. Drapes closed, lights of, music high and with just a strobe-light pulsating there they were, the werewolf, the vampire and the human, dancing like completely regular people. I sat down in one of the leather arm chairs, just enjoying the view. I hadn't seen her dance since that first... think about something else! No, wait, I don't have to, Ed's not home. As I observed I realized how clumsy she looked next to the extraordinary smoothness of Rosalie and the precise movements of Leah, but mostly she looked so funny, trying to dance on just one foot. She made a foul grin whenever she forgot herself and put weight on the sprained one. I coughed a little to hide my laughter, and all three of them turned as one. The other two started dancing again, but Phin came towards me, her beautiful face smiling at me. I felt as if the sun was shining at me, and only me, in that instant, I felt so warm, so happy.

She seated herself on my knees and eased forward enough to kiss my lips softly. My heart raced, actually it had been racing since she turned around, but now it found some extra energy to burn. She had never kissed me in front of anyone before, she was uncomfortable to, since I was so young, she said she felt like a pervert. Well, she was my pervert. I laid my arms around her back and tried to pull her closer, but it didn't work. I looked down and saw her belly, pointing out in a way it hadn't done when I left this morning. I traced my hand over the hard bump and felt something move. I grasped for air, it was a marvelous feeling still, I never got tired of it. I pushed her a bit out on my knees and moved her right leg over mine so she had them both on the same side, then I pulled her really tight against me. It was exiting to have her bare arm against my chest, she always wore multiple sweaters, freezing for no reason. Dancing had obviously made her warm, since she was down to her camisole, and I was amazed that she still made me feel so... I can't even find the word. She tilts her head up and looks at me, her green eyes full of stars. I feel a pull somewhere around my stomach as I reach down, even sitting on my lap she's still shorter than me, and kiss her gently. She releases one of her arms and place it around my neck, caressing the short hair growing there, as she nibble my lip and kiss me back eagerly. I loose myself in her kisses completely until I hear a soft laughter from the door.

"Maybe we should leave them alone, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna see that, he's still my baby brother...hey Seth, you have until dinner."

_Their footsteps moved away from the room, but I could still hear their voices._

"So, what are you wearing this weekend?"

"I don't know, I really haven't felt like shopping so..."

"Oh! I think I have a dress that would fit you perfectly..."

_As I broke the kiss to grasp for air, I looked down at my girlfriend, no, fiancée and asked:_

"What's up with those two?"

"What do you mean?"

_She had such an innocent expression I knew she understood precisely what I meant._

"That both Leah and Rosalie like you isn't very strange, it's impossible not to"

_I kissed her neck as I spoke_

"but when did they start liking each other? To the point of exchanging clothes?"

"Hey, weirder things have happened when girls are left for themselves for a while. It turned out we had a lot in common, that's all."

_I raised one eyebrow and she pushed me playfully on the shoulder._

"Don't bother, it's a girl-thing, you wouldn't understand... By the way, shouldn't you get some rest, you've been up like forever, and we have quite a trip to attend tonight..."

"Yeah, you're right."

I got to my feet, still cradling her in my arms and walked over to the bed. She was giggling so hard I couldn't hear what she was trying to say. It was in this room I slept the nights I wasn't patrolling, and I had never been alone in here with her before. I sat down on the edge and rolled over to my side, tossing her softly over me, to land her on her back beside me. I kept my arms tight around her, just enjoying the moment. Then I kissed her again, feeling fire raging my body as I did so. I knew she wouldn't allow me anything, but that didn't mean I didn't want it.

--

"Where's my car keys? I can't find them anywhere..."

_I tried to control my face as laughter was roaring inside me._

"There they are, right by your handbag."

_She gave me a tired glare_

"No, I said car, not monster. Where are they? Seth?"

"I don't know"

_I tried to look innocent but failed miserably._

"Where?!"

"I honestly don't know, Edward borrowed them and has yet to return them."

I grinned widely now, she was really mad at me, but I just couldn't help myself. She rolled her eyes at me, grabbed the Viper keys and stalked out of the room. I picked up the two bags we would bring and followed her, still laughing, but loud this time. The cars were already outside the door, so I loaded the bags and shut the door, looking over at Rosie's red BMW, she would have Leah and Emmet would meet us at the airport in Seattle.

"See you in the airport mongrel, or should I say, see my tail-lights?"

She didn't sound mean saying it though, just joking. I was sure she was right, Phin never drove even close to the speed limit. As all the girls and bags were in the cars we set of, I was a little bummed about not getting to drive, but Phin just laughed at me saying I should stop wanting thins I was to young for. I don't get it, I've been driving since I was ten, and in a month I'll be sixteen, I really don't see the difference. But she did say I would get to drive it if I passed my license. I grinned widely at the thought, and looked out at the rainy night. Where did all this lights come from though? It looked like someone had the Christmas lights out way early. Then I saw the bid sign saying "Leaving Port Angeles, welcome back again". I startled around, looking at the speedometer lying steady at just under 150 mph.

"You..'re..driving fast?"

"I never said I don't like speed... I love my car but if I go above 60 mph it chokes itself and die..."

_She grinned widely_

"So, I'm not so sure we'll see Rosie's tail-lights after all."

--

**A N: **Tomorrows update will be delayed due to travel, but I'll add as soon as I can, just not sure if it will go as Friday or Saturday when I do it =) Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and wheter you like it or not, there will be more steam. I believe it will stay T since I'm not found of boiling.


	16. baby name

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. The steam will have to wait until next chapter, when Seth is the teller again. I just wanted something from Phin in between. **Thanks for the reviews**, I really appreciate them! OK, I admit, I'm addicted to them... And I who believed myself to only be a sugar-junkie...

--

**Chapter 16**

**Phin**

I enjoyed my life pretty much right now. I knew my face was crumbled by my wide grin, but so what? I'm driving, fast, listening to good music with a gorgeous boy by my side. I know me singing along with the stereo isn't precisely a pleasant musical experience, but he just looks at me with adoring eyes. If I had known he'd be this thrilled, by a little kiss in front of his sister, I would have humored him sooner, I can live with odd looks if it makes him happy.  
He got a little startled when he realized how fast I was driving though, poor little pup. Well, it's nice to fly by sometimes, and this late at night we pretty much have the road to ourselves.

What I don't like is this car, or more precisely what it stands for. That something expensive is worth more then something you've worked hard for and earned.

I guess that's why I forgave Seth, he really worked for it, but never will forgive Rhyus for helping my family drug me down, to have the hospital check me for infertility, when we hadn't even been married a year. It doesn't matter that they were right, there really was something wrong, because he never even tried to apologize. I was relieved when he finally filed for divorce, I had never loved him, but I liked him enough to spend the rest of our life together. The thing is that he truly loved me, his parents forced the divorce, and I know it will break his heart seeing me with Seth, and pregnant on top of all. In a way I even feel sorry for him. OK, so I'll never forgive him, but I stopped being angry when I understood he didn't realize what that would do to me. I really hope he's happy with his new wife though, she's obviously fertile enough...  
A dry laughter escaped my lips and Seth looked questioningly at me:

"I just came to think about how it will look, everyone knows why Rhyus divorced me, and here I come with a new fiancée no one's ever heard of before..."

_I made a face of stunned surprise at him, he chuckled and continued my line_

"And as if that wasn't enough, she's heavily pregnant... What a scandal, right?"

"Quite, but not for me."

"Huh?"

"The first guy I officially date after the break-up knocks me up immediately... Don't you think everyone will look at his daughter and think that she looks nothing like him, questioning if it really was me who was barren..."

"Oh."

"I actually feel sorry for his wife, she'll be watched where ever she goes from now on."

"Can I ask you one thing? It's kinda of topic but just so I don't make a fool out of myself at the party."

"Sure, fire away."

"Why is he named Rhyus? I mean, his brother Jimmy has a common enough name."

"He's mom was obsessed about an epic fantasy-saga while expecting him, and decided she would name the child after either the hero or his wife. And Jimmy isn't better of, he was given the name Jennathar, after her favorite in the saga she read while expecting him. But he changed it to Jimmy, he was always called that even though his mom tried to get us to use Jenna, as soon as he turned sixteen and she couldn't stop him."

_I rolled my eyes at him._

"OK." _He sounded hesitant_. "You seem to have a thing for odd names where you come from. What will our baby be called?"

_He might be only fifteen, OK sixteen in a month, but the way he said "our baby" made my heart soar. He had decided to take the responsibility, that I've seen men twice his age shy away from, without a second thought. I suppose the imprinting helps, in his eyes I can do no wrong, but sometimes I wish I knew what went through his mind that day I told him. He had already informed me a while back that he intended to spend his life by my side, but still? I can't even imagine how it must be to decide to become a father at fifteen._

_I, of course, got shocked out of my socks at my yearly check-up -_ugh_- with an old doctor -_shudder_- practicing from his home in Denver. The blood-works -_ice cold ripples run down my spine_- had been a little funny, so he had to examine me. Through my tears I suddenly saw his face crack into the wides smile. He finished immediately, saying he wouldn't torment me any more, since he knew what the problem was. I hated him for smiling. Then he looked me in the eyes and told me I was pregnant... I didn't get it. And then after a minute or so, I burst out in laughter, I laughed so hard I cried. He understood, he was the one who had tried to help me and Rhyus for the last four years of marriage._

_"I take it you've been using protection?"  
All I could do was nod, I had laughed myself into an asthma attack.  
I still start to giggle at the thought, that the one time I let someone follow me home after clubbing, using protection of course, I might be barren but I'm not stupid, I get pregnant. Hilarious!_

"I'm not sure, I have a few I like but nothing that feels right. I think I'll know when I see shim."

_He lets out a deep relieved sigh and smile at me._

"Just so you know, we will not name him or her Shim!"

_He leans towards me and kisses my neck. Oh, butterflies..._

"Stop that, I'm driving."

_Seth still looks adoringly at me when I turn of at the airport and park my car next to Alice's Porsche. Edward will be driving my monster, Jasper will take Rosalie's._

"I told you we'd need to be here early."

_Alice smiles winningly at the boys, have they still not learned not to bet against her? We get out of the car and as Seth takes the bags out of the backseat the red BMW pull up behind us, Rosalie looking all but happy about seeing us already there._

_--_

**A N: **So, as I said before, the steam comes in next chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter. **And finally someone reading between the lines!** The wrong lines but still! I've been waiting like 10 chapters for this! Please review, pretty please.


	17. good night sweetheart

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. Didn't get so steamy, I blame migraine, well, I still don't know _when_ this story will come to an end, so I'm sure there will be more chances. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

**Chapter 17**

**Seth**

I look at her from the corner of my eye, feeling that overwhelming joy rising in me again. I still have a hard time believing she's mine, lord knows I had to fight hard for her, not just when she found out my age, but from the very beginning. She's more stubborn than anyone I know, and still, I can't even be annoyed with her. But Leah can, and she gave Phin quite a scold for driving that fast with her future niece in the car. I chuckle as I think about it, I really hadn't thought about it that way before, I was to busy being amazed by that new side of the woman I loved. I lean against her, she sits by the window, looking out at the clouds, and pull her against me.

"Mmm, nice. You're warm."  
She turns her face to me and I straighten up immediately. Her eyes are covered by haze, she looks creepy.

"What's wrong, you look strange."

"Nothin', I'm just tired."

"No, I mean it, your eyes are really weird."

"I know, it's the contacts, they've been bothering me for a while now."

"Take them out then."

"No, I'll survive"

She reached up an kissed me, her lips moving softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and nibbled her upper lip slightly. I felt a shiver go through her body and smiled, she always was sensitive to that. A newspaper hit me over the head.

"Wait till we land, then get a room!"

Emmett muttered, he didn't like the fact that Leah and Rosalie had become so sweet friends, he was being ignored back there.

"We will, don't worry, we will."

I laughed at the surprise he showed when Phin answered like that. Then he seemed to remember we were all staying at a hotel for the weekend, and sternly turned his attention to the movie they were showing.  
I turned back to the girl in my arms, kissing her greedily, not knowing when this phase of allowing me to kiss her in public would end. She trembled slightly, and as I felt her hand against my bare arm I realized she was ice cold. I shoved up the armrest in between our seats and pulled her up in my lap, folding my body around her.

"Better like this?"

"Uhu, thanks Fluff"

My face turned instantly crimson. She must be really tired, she just use that nickname when we were alone, and I mean all alone! She's never used it ,in even close proximity to public before, whereas I've slipped up and called her Red quite a few times. I realized no one had noticed and tried to calm down as she nuzzled closer to my warm body. I lifted her sweater a little, intending to place my hand in the small of her back, a place where she easily got cold and that started aching when did so. All I found was another sweater, I eased my hand underneath it to, and surprise surprise, found another...

"Honey? Exactly how many sweaters are you wearing?"

"Just one..."_ I used my free hand to lift her chin so that she could see me raising an eyebrow at her_ "and then a cardigan, a long sleeved t-shirt, t-shirt and a camisole. Why?"

I couldn't do nothing but laugh, and decisively pulled up all the fabric in the way until my hand rested on her skin. With my other hand I pulled down the sweaters so that there would be no cold air sneaking in to chill her.

"Hey Emmet"

"What?"

"Do you think you could hurry up the pilot a little?"

"What? Why?"

"Because Seth's already under my clothes and don't seem to have any intention to stop"  
Emmet snapped at her as he leaned back in his seat, muttering unhearable things under his breath. I whispered in her ear, at the same time as I tugged it carefully with my teeth.

"Stop teasing the big bad vampire,,,"

"So what should I do then? Tease the big bad wolf?"

"Yes please!"

When she turned in my arms, and kissed me so fiercely that I almost fell out of the seat, I wondered why I had got myself into. Her lips felt like fire to mine, and for the first time in ages I felt her tongue trace the line of my lips. I opened my mouth to grasp for air, but she didn't let me go. Instead she let her tongue touch mine and nibbled my lip right back at me. And now I understood what it did to her, feeling the wave of heat rolling through my body, and pushed her away from me, as I was panting I saw the stars shimmering in her eyes through the haze.

"You told me to..."  
I pulled her close to me again, once I had caught my breath. This time I left her back alone and slid my hand up her swollen stomach, caressing the stretched skin. She laid her hand over mine, on top of all the sweaters and leaned her head back against my shoulder. I just enjoyed the moment, and as I felt the movements inside her I knew I was the happiest guy alive.

--

Our suite at the hotel was quite nice, not the grandest but just enough. It had two bedrooms, I was informed that I was to sleep in one, and Phin and Leah in the other. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to get a room of their own and it was just across the hall.

"Why can't I sleep with you?"

"Because you're fifteen Seth, we've been over this so many times."  
She sounded tired, and I felt horrible for keeping her up, but something told me that she wanted me to sleep next to her just as much as I did.

"I'll carry the other bed into the room and we'll all sleep there, as long as I get to sleep with you in my arms."  
I looked at Leah, who had yet to voice her opinion, sitting by the window, starring out into the night. I went over to her, waving my hand before her face, no reaction, but as I touched her shoulder she snapped out of it, looking very confused.

"Huh? Oh my, I must have drifted away completely. You were saying?"

"That I'll carry the other bed into the master bedroom and we'll all sleep there, 'cos I'm sleeping with Phin tonight, no matter how old or young I am."

"Don't strain yourself little brother, I'll take the other room, just don't tell Rosie, she'll rant you out to Edward and Carlisle."

I felt my jaw drop. What was wrong with my sister, correction, where was my sister and who was this sitting in front of me? I must have looked funny, 'cos both girls started giggling at my expression, and when that made me confused they just started to laugh harder.

"Wha... why... where did this come from?"  
My sister, still trying to stop laughing, wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned at me

"Well, what would be the worst thing you could do? Knock her up? Oops, too late..."  
I still hadn't found a reliable tone, and this remark made me totally loose focus. Phin came up by my side, rubbing my arm. I took a few deep breaths, and hoped my voice would hold.

"It's not like that Leah. I just want to be close to her, all the time."

"I know Seth. Believe me, I know."

"No you don't, this isn't like what you had with Sam, this is so different."  
She just sighed and looked out the window again, I knew it had been low of me to bring up Sam, but what they had was nowhere near as strong as imprinting.

"Fine Seth, you got your wish, you're sleeping with me. Now, go wash your teeth, it's late."  
The pack-boys would no doubt call me whipped if they would find out how quickly I obeyed, just so she wouldn't change her mind.

When I was done and left the bathroom I saw her sitting besides Leah, stroking her shaking shoulders and I realized my sister was crying. I said a quick good night and escaped to the bedroom. A few minutes later Phin came in, and turned of the lights.

"I feel horrible for bringing up Sam, I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with Sam, or you for that matter, don't worry about it. That was the real reason she wanted to sleep on her own, so she wouldn't need to guard herself. After living a month so close to Edward I understand her all to well."

I felt the bed quiver slightly as she climbed down under the duvet, and kissed her forehead as soon as it was in reach.

"I've missed this you know, going to sleep knowing that the first thing I'll see in the morning is you."  
She just mumbled softly and turned her back against me, then she eased her body closer to mine. I laid my arm softly around her, cradling both her and the baby, enjoying the scent of her in my nose and whispered in her ear

"Good night sweetheart."

--

**A N: **Please review, I'm not Edward, I can't read minds.


	18. lost in your eyes

**Authors Note: **All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them, making them fall in love. **Thanks again for the reviews!** I know I said there would be Leah-love towards the end, but it comes now. The characters in my story disobeys my storyline! Very rude of them...

--

**Chapter 18**

**Leah**

Amazed I looked at myself in the mirror, could this really be me? As I reached up to touch my hair, flowing down my back in carefully arranged locks, I hear Rosalie's laugh beside me.

"I told you, you're beautiful."

"Thanks, so are you, stunningly."

I looked at the pair of us in the mirror, she in a godly emerald green creation, which gave her blond hair the slightest nuance of red, me wearing a pink, PINK, dress. Well, OK, more like subtle rose, soft somehow, but still pink...  
It hugged my slender body lovingly, I was suddenly grateful for all those hours running in the woods, it had trimmed away any excess roundness from my body. The dress was slim down to my hips where the layers of tulle fell shredded towards my knees, a fitting skirt for the clothes-exploding shape-shifter, I thought with a smirk. I felt really beautiful right now, but I knew it all depended on what HE would think...  
I remember the first time I saw him, like it was happening here and now. All I saw was the back of his head and I knew, he was the one! I didn't dare look him in the eyes, too afraid what would happen, if his neck made me all soft inside, what wouldn't his face do...

I hear Rosie rant at Emmett to get himself dressed up, he's busy watching a ballgame, as usual.

I come to think of the other day, since there wouldn't be no "girls night out" celebrating the engagement until Phin has given birth, we had a "girls day in". Dancing and laughing, just being girlie. I've missed it, I only use to have that with Emily, before Sam imprinted on her. I haven't had a real friend since, well yes, Jacob, but he's a boy and doesn't count. It was Phin who brought me and Rosie together, since she preferred to have us around. And I guessed why pretty quickly, she later told me it was because both me and Rosie wanted children and couldn't have any, just like her. I remember how I felt that afternoon,googleing her, finding that article saying she was barren. I cried for hours, I could totally understand the frustration of not being able to become a mother. I felt the same, even though I hadn't found someone I'd like to be the father, IF I could conceive at all. Now I have, he just don't know it yet, and the yearning for a child is so strong I can't believe it.  
I hope I can keep it together tonight, yesterday I lost it completely, seeing Seth do just about anything to be allowed to spend time with Phin. When he scolded me for not knowing how imprinting felt I almost told him, but it's enough that the girls know, it will be so humiliating when he turns me down. Not that I can help it, I have to try. I only wish the girls hadn't seen straight through me like that, but then again, it makes them prepared to pick up the pieces of me, shattered on the floor.

A knock on the door that all but shocks it out of it's hinges tells me my brother is done. As Rose gets the door I turn to the bedroom, to find Phin. She stands in the middle of the room, still only half dressed, trying to lace up a corset.

"Phin? What on earth are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Can you help me with this?"

"Why are you wearing that thing at all? It can't be good for the baby."

"Don't start with me, I'm not lacing it that hard. I can still suck my tummy in almost all the way, this is only to hold it there, nothing more."

"But still, why?"

I start pulling the strings, making sure she has plenty of room left.

"This is my sisters day, I will get enough attention just showing up, and bringing the four of you will only add to the curiosity. I will not steal her limelight by being obviously pregnant. If you're gonna do that, do it properly or I'll do it myself."

I tightened the lace-up until she was satisfied and took a step back. She didn't look thin, but at least the bump wasn't protruding any more, she just looked sturdy. She stepped into her skirt, red with black medallion patterns, and pulled an exquisite top over her head, pure silk by the scent. She rummaged about in one of the open bags, picking up a little black purse and a finely knitted cardigan that she eased over her shoulders.

"You ready soon?"

The door had opened just enough for Seth to ask the question.

"We're done, just about to leave."

He opened the door and I grasped for air, he looked so... adult. He wore a pair of pants, with dog-tooth pattern in black and gray, and a black button down shirt. It was startling to see, I have a hard time remembering him wearing anything but a pair of nearly shredded sweats, so this was definitely different, but in a good way.

"I look OK?"

"Your gorgeous. Try not to explode the clothes before I get a picture to show mom."

He laughed as he laid his arm around Phin's waist, leading the way out of to the main room. I concentrated on my feet, and sneaked peaks at Phin's walk for pointers, I was so not use to high heels. With my focus on the floor and the dangers there I didn't see him 'til I crashed into him.

"Hey, take it easy, you might trample someone..."

HIM! What's he doing here? Breathe Leah, breathe!

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

He must have believed my silence was disapproving. Come on, snap out of it, he'll think you're a fool standing here with your mouth hanging open like this.

"Let's start over, forget what I just said. Leah, will you be my date for tonight?"

What? My head reeled, I looked up into his baby blue eyes, and even as I'd never seen them before, I knew them. They were the center of my world, and as he reached out his hand for mine I managed to take it and follow him, and the others, down to the limo hired to take us to the party. I still hadn't found my voice, and wasn't sure I ever would, but it didn't matter, HE was holding my hand...

**Him**

I followed Seth into the room, watching his sister close the door to the back room behind her. She was wearing something pink, and it looked marvelous against her tanned skin.

"Rose, why do I have to wear a tux when they get away with that?"

I looked over at the huge guy, well actually he was smaller than Seth, coming out of the other bedroom, glaring at my black shirt and beige pants, and Seth's similar attire. A loud snarl came from the blond girl.

"Because none of them is my date!"

He settled himself in front of the TV and I laughed internally over the fact that someone so big and brawny could be so totally whipped.

After a few minutes Seth got restless and went to check if the girls were ready, and I heard her laughing voice.

I was getting nervous now. I had been desperate to ask someone, anyone, if they though she'd accept to go as my date, but then I didn't want them to know. If she turned me down, I could always save it by saying, not a date-date, but arriving together, maybe enter the party side by side since the others were couples. Seth exits the room with his arm around Phin and after them, keeping her eyes on her feet, obviously self-conscious about the heels, is the girl who stole my heart the first time I saw her.  
I slide in between her and the others, blocking her path, and she almost knocks me of my feet. I blurt out some blunt comment and regret it instantly as I see her cheeks turn red. I apologize quickly, hoping I haven't ruined my chances completely, and ask her if she'll be my date.  
She slowly turns her face up towards me and for the first time I get to gaze into her brown eyes, filled with golden streaks. I see her pupils widen, she seems as lost in my eyes as I am in hers. I slowly reach my hand towards her, not wanting to break this magical moment by demanding an answer to my question. Her little hand almost disappears in mine. I can't be sure how we got to the limo, but all of a sudden I sit there with my arm around her, holding her tight.

--

**A N:** please review, I'm not Jasper, I can't sense your emotions...


	19. party time

**Authors note: **All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just too tired (terrible cold).

--

**Chapter 19**

**Seth**

I couldn't help myself from grinning widely as we exited the limo. Now I finally understood the changes in Leah, I couldn't believe I hadn't guessed earlier. Both Phin and Rosalie seemed well aware of the imprinting, but no one could have known that the poor guy had fallen as badly. We were all amused by the fact that they hadn't said a word yet, well, it really wasn't our business. Emmett was quite pleased to have Rose to himself again. We were fashionably late for the party, Phin planned for us to arrive after the biggest hoard of reporters had vanished. I held her hand securely in mine, squeezing it lightly to comfort her. She put on a happy smile, that would have looked real if not for the fact it didn't reach her eyes.  
Phin lead the way to a small round table in a corner of the hall. A sign on it said "reserved" but as we approached a waiter, unmistakably Mike's father, pulled out the chairs and removed the sign.

"Welcome, and welcome back miss Josephine. I took the liberty of keeping your old table for you."

"Thank you George, it was very kind of you. Is Susanna here tonight?"

"Yes, but she's working, as always now a days. I guess I'll never see any of them out on a date..."  
His voice faded as he saw Mike and Leah coming up behind Rose and Emmett, holding hands, eyes seeing no one but each other. Then he chuckled softly and smiled like the sun.  
"Looks like I might have been wrong, I hope you'll have a wonderful night kids!"

I saw him wave at a short, slender girl, with the same dark hair and blue eyes as father and son, as he walked into the kitchen. When she got to her feet and followed him I decided it had to be Sanna.

During dinner people came up to the table to greet us, since we had been to late for the hour and a half pre-dinner mingle. All of them very polite, charming even, but more often than not their smile never reached their eyes. Phin had warned me about it, saying most of the family's friends were like her parents, preferably picked partners who originated in northern Europe. I don't think I ever have seen so much pale skin and blond hair at the same time. Rosalie fitted in perfectly, however, and she obviously relished the attention. Eventually the two turtle doves came to enough to recognize they were amongst people, but they kept their fingers entwined. I was so happy for her, after all the Sam issues she really deserved this.

When the dancing started it became clear we were expected to thread the dance-floor with the rest of the family.

"Phin. I don't know how to dance..."

"No worries, I'm pretty worthless myself."

"Red, you could never be worthless in anyway."

"Oh hush!"

Her smile was genuine as she boxed my shoulder lightly and kissed me softly before offering me her hand. I looked around and decided to mimic Emmett, leading Rose up in the periphery of the floor. As we danced I made a lot of errors, but Phin just laughed, perfectly happy to stumble along in my arms. When the band took their first break we went over to greet her family, all elated we were here. Her sisters future husband kept shooting me foul looks though, I guess I wasn't the only one seeing the sparks in Juliana's eyes as she hugged me, even though she called me brother. Seems like more than one sister has a thing for werewolves. If she wasn't engaged I might have sent Embry over, he needs someone to lead him in a tight leash. I laughed at the thought, and then choked it down as we were faced by a young pregnant girl and an austere looking man, holding his arm possessively around her.

"Good evening Rhyus. Looks like we'll be family again soon enough."  
Phin spoke with a very dry tone and the man flinched visibly at her words, I wondered why she was so cruel.

"Yes, so it would seem. You must be Seth."  
He reached out his hand, I took it and shook it firmly.

"Yes I am, pleasure to meet you."  
I was thankful for Jasper teaching me some social phrases before we left, I would have made a mess whenever I opened my mouth without it.

"So Josephine, you look... healthy, the food is obviously good in Washington State, you seem to have gained quite a bit..."  
I saw her tremble at that blow. I couldn't help it, a growl escaped me, and I no longer felt bad for her earlier harsh words.

I wheezed, almost under my breath, trying to suppress to fury building up inside me.  
"You. do. not. speak. to. my. fiancée. like. that."

I stared at him until he lowered his eyes and with a quick stroke over her, not visible, bump for his eyes only, I turned her around and lead her back to our table. As I pulled out her chair I looked back, Rhyus still stood frozen where we left him, disbelief in his eyes. Serves him right for making my Red sad.

--

"Well, that went way beyond my expectations!"

"Does that mean it was good or bad?"  
I laid across the bed, watching her taking of her jewelery, not much but still, and placing it carefully in a box. She seemed happy enough, but I had to be sure.

"It means good. I didn't start a fight with anyone, and we totally made George's day, I mean night."

"Yeah, talking of Mike, where is he and Leah?"

"Mike will stay till the end for sure, he's a dancer in his heart and soul. And when he finally got her to join him on the floor, I don't think I've ever seen him happier!"

"OK, so that means we have a few hours to ourselves, right? All alone."  
I laughed as I said it, to make sure she understood I was kidding. She rolled her eyes at me, her usual response to my request of things I was too young for.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Nope. Thought you'd have realized that by now."

"I'm beginning to, Fluff."  
Oh, again! There really must be something with this place that sets her of, I mean, she hasn't used it since she moved to Billy's and now, twice in 36 hours? I get up and fold my arms around her. She's burning against my skin.

"Phin? I think you're running a temperature, you're burning."

"I know, I got it yesterday morning. It lapses, I go from hot to cold, to freezing and back again."

"Good thing we're going home tomorrow, I want Carlisle to check this out. Stop glaring, he doesn't bite."

"Yes he does."

"Not humans..."

She shoot me a look under her lashes as she goes to the bathroom to change into her pajama. I just undress in the bedroom, and for once I hang the clothes neatly over the back of a chair. I hear her come in the room again.

"Why do you go hide to change clothes? Is it 'cos I'm to young to watch or what?"  
I mock her as I turn around, and my jaw drop, hitting the floor and rolling in somewhere under the bed. She stands before me in pajama pants and a bright red corset.

"Can you help me untie this? I don't know what kinds of knots Leah made, but I can't open them."  
She turns around to let me have a look, and I'm glad. She wouldn't like the look on my face right now. I try to calm down, to breathe deeply, but my hands still shake as I try to make the disobedient cords behave. My fingers fumble, I can't get a grip, so I just pull her close, kissing her neck.

"Seth..."

"Too small, I can't do anything about them. Sorry."

"Well, I need to get out of it, it's starting to hurt."  
It takes me about two seconds to find my pocket knife and cut the lace-up in pieces. She holds it to her body as she turns around and kiss me.

"Thank you. Now go to bed. Behave yourself or I'll go sleep in Leah's room."

She smiled, so I think I'm home-free. Too bad I destroyed that top though, it was hot! OK, fine, I think everything about her is hot.  
As she comes back in, all proper this time, she rolls up in my arms just like last night and I can't help it, I'm just so happy.

--

**A N: **This was just cute and fluffy. Oh, and for those of you who didn't guess it before it also had the information on who Leah's imprintee is. I'm still dizzy from my cold. Please review.


	20. memories at night

**Authors Note: **All characters, except Phin and her former life, belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. **Thanks for the reviews.** True, Mike is a great guy, I'm not sure how much we'll see of him, he's kind of shy, but they'll be around at least. If this seems to be weird (the chapter I mean) my cold is still wreaking havoc on me =(

--

**Chapter 20**

**Phin**

I'm so relieved this whole thing is finally over, tomorrow we'll go home and I won't hear of them until Christmas. Oh, well, they'll probably call, wondering if the baby has come yet. Since it's due sometime in November I sure hope it comes before that. I snuggle myself a little closer to Seth, he's so warm and nice. I know I'll be sweating in just minutes, I can feel the fever messing with my body, and it bothers me, it's not good for the baby. Not that I would tell him, he'd worry himself sick about it, and it's probably nothing anyway. Seth's hands are slowly caressing my belly, tracing the outlines of the baby inside, making me feel amazing.

I lost all my confidence at the party after Rhyus comment, I should have guessed he'd try to hurt me, but didn't think he'd stoop this low at a family gathering. I only wanted to hide and cry when we returned to the table, sinking lower and lower in my seat, until Seth pulled me up in his lap, just holding me, whispering sweet words in my ear.

I hear how Seth falls asleep, his breathing turning into a rumble. I don't know if it's a werewolf thing but the way he snores could keep anyone awake. On a normal night I don't mind, I'm usually so exhausted I'm sleeping before my head touches the pillow, but tonight I'm wound up tight. I slide out of bed carefully to not wake him, and bring the duvet with me to the living room. I wrap myself up and curl up in the window, looking out over the town that once were my whole world.

I remember growing up, feeling so odd, misplaced, always. I was too intense, not a subtle little girl like my sisters, always climbing on everything, crawling under anything, rolling around wrestling Ray. Most of the times I ended up being completely black and blue, from falling, hurting myself or just for being. My first day of school had them all on their toes, since I refused to let anyone take me, I could do it myself. As I entered the schoolyard I saw a couple of boys pulling a small girls dark curls, shouting ghastly things at her. I didn't think, I just jumped them, I don't know if I was that good a wrestler after all my games with Ray, or if they were just shocked a girl would do such a thing, but I beat them up good. After the teachers had pulled us apart I had my first visit to the principals office, before I had even had my first class. When I was released the girl was waiting for me, and since that we haven't been apart for longer than a few weeks until I moved to Silverthorne. I really did hurt her feelings doing that, and her brother's too, especially as I said I didn't want them to come along.. We're family, Sanna, Mike and me, in all ways but blood. They saw me for what I was, and loved me anyway. I used to love them more than my own life, until I meet Seth. He holds my heart, even as I sometimes wish he would find someone younger, who's not going to be middle age when he finally starts aging again. His response to that was that he didn't care about my looks as long as I didn't stop being me, stubborn and obnoxious. I don't get how the thing everybody else hates about me can be the thing he loves the most... Well Leah did say he got dropped on his head as a baby...

I continue to stare out the window, thinking of the past. I still remember that day on the beach, my family were going on holiday and we could all bring a friend, but I got to bring two. Well Elizabeth helped me convince them, she had a "secret" crush on Mike back then, and just couldn't see why he'd hang out with girls three years younger than himself, when she was around. He ignored her all the trip, she came over it once she saw the boys on the beach in Florida. OK, so I oogled them too, but I was only nine, I just thought they looked divine. Total puppy-love. Mike kept hiding behind us, because wherever we went girls were chasing him. I guess he has stunning features, all that dark hair and those baby blue eyes, but nah, he doesn't do it for me, like my brothers, sure they're handsome, but I could never see any of them that way. I'm so happy he found Leah, he's been in love before, come on, he's 28, but it didn't feel right for anyone. And I talk of it as a group effort because it were. The three of us lived together, in a big loft on top of an old factory turned into a garage. There really wasn't much privacy, but we never felt the need for it. Unfortunately the partners did... Well, I never dragged partners there, I was committed to Rhyus and I knew it. Well, after the divorce I moved back, and I guess I could have, but I didn't want anyone in my life, at all. That was the reason I moved out of town to begin with, I wanted to be alone.

Then came the night that changed my life forever. I fell that sharp pain in my pelvis again, like before when the corset wouldn't come off. I begin to shiver, realizing I'm freezing again and move myself to the couch, pulling the quilt draped there around me over the duvet. In a big heap of blankets I lay there, stroking my baby through the skin, feeling it's movements. Carlisle will be happy my belly has fallen out at last, but I don't think it moves that much more. I feel another surge of pain, noticing how my belly tightens on one side. I've heard of this, it's called symphyseolysis, painful but perfectly normal. Well, it's not like I haven't dealt with worse pain before. I rub the tight spot until it eases of and wonder what the baby will look like, I hope it looks mostly like me, it would make everything so much easier.

I hear the door open and smile, they're home early, Mike usually doesn't leave a dance if there's still music playing. Then I heard Rosalie speak in a really worried tone.  
"Phin? What are you doing on the couch? Where's Leah? They left an hour ago and I can't smell her anywhere around here!"

--

**A N: **please review, pretty please.


	21. worries in the night

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer. **Thanks for the reviews!!!** Sorry for the long delay on uploading, but I've been working nights on top of my regular day-job so...

--

**Chapter 21**

**Phin**

I try Mike's cell as Rosie tries Leah's for the "I don't know how may"th time, no answer on any of them. I'm getting really worried, this is so not like him, something must have happened. I try calling his apartment, not expecting an answer, and jolt upright as someone picks up.

"H-h-hello?"  
The voice of a very scared young girl is on the other end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number..."  
Who was that? I hung up as quickly as possible, of course I hadn't dialed wrong, Mike's numbers were on speed-dial, as was the one I pressed now.

"Hi Phin! This was a surprise, I just..."  
I broke her of, wincing at my rudeness to my oldest friend.

"Sanna, who's staying at your place? Mike and Leah left the party an hour ago, haven't come here, doesn't answer their phones and then a little frightened girl answer on the home phone?"

"Oh, yeah, that... He really meant to tell you, but I believe he lost all but Leah from the second he saw her, he's been shatter-brained ever since. Sam's back in town."

Sam? What did she have to do with anything? Samantha, the love of Mike's teenage life, had been one of the girls who had major problems with his living quarters. I believe she could have come around her "Sanna issues" but me, not a sister, living there, I don't think so. I was seventeen, in the final month of planning my wedding when she suddenly picked up her stuff, switched phone-number and left town. We never heard from her again, well they had now obviously. It took Mike years to get over her, I hope she doesn't mess up the thing he has going on with Leah, it would tear them both apart.

"Phin? You still there?"

"Oh, yeah, I just got lost in thoughts. What about Sam?"

"She left to run from her parents, they tried to force her into abortion."

"Slow down, I'm lost, abortion?"

"Yeah, seems like Mike knocked her up, so she ran, without telling anyone anything. She decided to come home after all these years because she's sick and can't take care of Minnie. The girl you heard, that's Mike's seven year old daughter, home alone. They left early because he didn't want her to be alone for very long. Mom could only stay until 10 pm."

I felt my knees fold on me, dropping the phone and the world took of in a frightening spin. I feel cold hands catch me before I hit the floor, then everything's black.

**Seth**

I woke up by knock on the door, noticing Phin wasn't beside me anymore. As I got out of bed I pulled on my usual sweats.

"Come in."

Emmett opened the door as he spoke.

"Problems, major problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Your sister and Mike's missing and Phin just fainted."  
I was out of the room and by her side faster than I had ever moved before. She laid, paler than the vampires, in Rosalie's arms. Dark spots were forming on her arms, making evident she had been caught while falling.

"What happened?"

"She spoke on the phone, and all of a sudden she was falling."

"What did they say on the other end? Don't look like you didn't hear."

"That Mike had a daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah, what is it with your family and imprinting on people with children?"

"I don't care, why would that make her faint?"

There's a subtle knock on the door to the room.

"Human, not familiar."  
At Emmett's assessment both he and Rosalie drew back into Leah's bedroom, bringing Phin with them. I went over to the door and looked through the eye. The short, dark haired girl from the party, Mike's sister. I opened the door to let her in.

"Thank god she wasn't alone! I heard her fall and rushed here immediately, Mike gave me the room-number earlier just in case."

"What were you doing around the hotel?"

"I'm a reporter for Salt Lake City Tribune, I cover this event. That's the reason I kept away from Phin, I'm so afraid I'll slip something not everyone should know about her."

"Well, anyway, she fainted and I don't know what to do."

I sat down by the wall, resting my head on my knees, filled with despair.

"She'll come around soon enough, she doesn't take up oxygen like she should from the air she's breathing, so if she forgets to breathe she faints kind of quickly."

"You mean this has happened before?"  
The girl actually smile and chuckle a little. Does she think it's funny to have my fiancée drop down just like that? Just as my vision turns red and I start to tremble, a pair of familiar, cold, sweaty hands touch me.

"Easy Seth, I feel awful but I'm all right. Really"  
She sit down on the floor next to me, pulling my arm around her, and kiss my cheek. I can't help it, it won't stop, I got to get out of here before I phase, before I hurt someone.

**Phin**

He got to his feet so quickly I almost fell over when my support vanished. He shot me an apologetic look as he darted out the door.

"What was that?"

"He's just worried, that's all. They're tight he and his sister, almost like us."  
I smile at her, to try to reassure her nothings wrong.

"Right."  
Her raised eyebrow indicates she's not convinced, then she drops the issue.

"Let's get you into bed before you tip over again, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would shock you like that."

"Me neither, it must be from the baby burning extra oxygen I guess."

"Baby?"  
Her exited squeals made Rose stick her head out of the bedroom, just to pull it in again before Sanna saw her.

"He is not allowed to be THAT shatter-brained as to keep such a thing from me! A baby! Is that's why you got engaged all of a sudden? Tell me everything! But first you need to sleep. You look exhausted, of to bed, now, or I'm calling a doctor. I mean it Phin, you know I do."

I let myself be bullied into bed, wondering where Seth was, if he'd be all right. I felt her body next to mine, just like it had been so many black days and nights in the past. Now, when my mind was bright I couldn't see why I had kept away from them, they were my true family. I felt secure in her presence, and my body relaxed on cue when she started to rub my shoulders gently.

--

**A N: **Those of you who said you knew where Leah is, good for you because I don't... That twist happened while I was all but unconscious from my cold and I have_ no_ idea of where they went... I'm begining to get clues though, but this means no new chapter until I find them. **Sorry!** Please review this though, pretty please.


	22. the note

**Authors Note:** All characters, except Phin and her former life, belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. **Thanks for your reviews and support!!!** I found them, and yelled at them for going AWOL, but, well, there's a twist to it, as you'll see... Thanks **lacrema** for pointing out my missed "after all these years", it did make everything confusing without them =) Some of you thought it was a lot of haphazard info, and it was, some clarification comes here. Hope you enjoy it!

--

**Chapter 22**

**Phin**

I hear voices in the other room, talking loud, it seems like Rosalie and Sanna is having quite the argument. As the door open silently, Rose sticks her head in to check on me and their voices become clear.

"Stop, you'll wake her up. She needs to sleep!"

"Well, we need to catch the plane back home, it leaves in three hours, and she'll have to open Leah's note before that."

"Why don't you just open it yourself?"

"It doesn't have my name on it."

I open my eyes, and start moving, knowing she will hear me. She comes over and smooth the hair out of my face with her cold hand, it feels nice.

"Jeez, girl. You're burning, we got to get you home."

"I'm fine Rose, honestly, I'm just tired. What's with the note you were talking about?"

Sanna seats herself on the other side of the bed, glaring at the vampire who still touches my face gently, cooling me. She hand me a folded note with my name scrambled on it.

"The usher came to the room with this, saying the young girl who stayed here with you left it at the front desk, and asked them to make sure you received it."

"Have you heard from Seth?"

"No, not a word. Please read the note Phin, I'm worried about her."

There was no mistaking the concern in Rosalie's voice for something else, she was really worried for Leah. I was pleased they had become so close friends, it was about time they both found someone to lean on. I unfold the note, reading it with anticipation.

"I can't believe the two of you!  
How could you? And lie about it?  
Sure enough, you never told a lie but in this case not telling is just as bad!  
I will not join you home, you can tell mom whatever you want, preferably the truth, all of it!  
I'm staying here, with Mike. I won't tell anyone anything, this fight you'll have to fight for yourselves.  
Seth will run home. I'll collect my things after you all have left.  
Leah.  
P.S. tell Rose I'm sorry, really sorry. Love her"

As I read the note tears started to fall from my eyes and I sobbed uncontrollably, I couldn't stop myself. I knew both of the girls was reading over my shoulder but I didn't care. I knew this day would come, I just didn't want it to.

"Wow. What's that about? And Seth running home? It's halfway across the country?"

"Sanna, don't bother with it. It's strange but has a perfectly reasonable explanation, it's just not my story to tell."

My voice was so filled with tears as I spoke I'm surprised she understood me at all, then again, she was used to that.

"Fine. What have you been lying about?"

Her eyes pieced mine, and no matter how much I wanted to tell her everything I couldn't. Not with Rose here, her mind would be swept by Edward the second we got home and this wasn't something I wanted people to know, not yet, not this way.

"I never lied. I told the truth all along."

"Right. I know how skilled you are at talking, you snaked your way out of it and now you've been slapped on the fingers for it. What is it?"

"I can't tell you, not now."

I gave Rose a shot with my eyes, she saw it and understood, Sanna saw too and reacted like I thought she would.

"Oh. But you'll tell me everything later, right?"

"Sure, later... Now we really have to get our things packed up, we need to go to the airport soon"

"I've packed everything but the stuff in this room, and I'll do them now. Stay in bed!"

Rose started packing my belongings as I turned my attention back to Sanna.

"It got a bit much last night, would you mind telling me again about Sam and everything, slowly this time?"

"OK. Sam came back, just after you left for Forks, and we wouldn't have known if her parents hadn't called ours. Turns out she's dying, terminal cancer, and too sick to be able to take care of Minnie, that's the girls name."

"Like Mickey Mouse's girlfriend?"

"Exactly. Sam had a boyfriend who Minnie thought to be her father, but all of a sudden he had asked Sam how Minnie would get to her grandparents after Sam's death and she realized that he had no plans on being her father anymore. About that time she got so sick she needed care herself, and biting the sour apple she called her parents for the first time in 7 years."

"I don't know what to say... How's Mike about all this?"

"In the beginning he was upset, and he wanted to talk to you, but your phone was always turned of so he guessed you had busted it again. He was really angry with Sam for leaving without telling him anything, he told her they could have worked it out, he already had a job that payed better than some you get after college, and that was just his extra beside school. She said she never thought as far as that he would want to keep it to, she was afraid he'd be on her parents side. I think he managed it pretty well considering everything. Now he's just oblivious, there's nothing but Leah in his head."

"Yeah, I noticed him being quite distracted the week he stayed with us. Where was Minnie then?"

"Sam's family decided to take Sam and Minnie on a trip to the sea before she got to sick to be moved, other from that Minnie's been living with Mike and me, we've started looking for a house or something like that."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! He had plenty of time before he met Leah!"

"I think you might have surprised him a little yourself, being pregnant and all?"

"Guess so, it wasn't something I could say over the phone though. Sorry I didn't tell you, but it's the same thing, I wanted to tell you in person."

"No hard feelings, I'm gonna be an auntie for the second time this year!"

"So, what kind of house are you looking for?"

"Something near you."

"What?"

The tears started rising in my eyes again.

"Near you, honestly, you don't think we'd leave you living alone, halfway across the country, did you? I went all but insane from you living near Denver, and then I could still visit pretty much."

"I'm not alone there. You don't have to do this."

"Phin, please understand, we're not doing this for you. We need you too. Sam and her family know, their only demand was that we don't move until after the funeral, and I think that's only fair."

Tears flowed freely from my face now, like the Niagara falls. I couldn't believe what she was saying, they would come live in La Push or Forks? Because of me?

"But your job?"

"Oh please! I can get a job at any tabloid in Seattle and you know it! I could even work from home if I wanted to, and as long as there is a line for Mike to hook his computer up to he can work from anywhere, you know that too. I don't think his employer even knows where he lives now."

"I'm not so sure they will come. Leah seemed upset."

"She don't run our life, Mike might be in love, but he has his priorities straight. He called by the way."

"What? Why didn't you say so? Where were they? Why didn't they answer their phones?"

"He had left his at home, being so giddy about asking Leah to be his date, she had hers on silent and had forgot to switch the sound back on. Minnie had asked for a little alone time between mom left and he got home so they took a stroll and forgot about time."

"What happened that made Leah so upset?"

"As they walked in the park they saw a giant bear, enormous, walking against them and then dart into the woods. Mike was almost sure it wasn't a bear at all, he said it looked like the picture you sent him for his birthday, of the creature you had seen in the woods. He showed it to her and she flipped. He said he never saw a girl get so angry she couldn't speak before, she just stood there, shaking. Not long after that he dropped her of at the hotel and she had run up to the room before he could even get out of the cab. I didn't tell him she never came here, he was sad enough that they had made Minnie worried and afraid."

Shoot. Before I could start crying all over again Rose placed the ready packed bags on the bed.

"OK Phin, time to get you dressed, no matter how comfortable it might be, you're not flying beside me in your PJ's."

--

**A N:** You will be left hanging here now. This was painful to find, and it disrupted both my storyline here and blocked me from writing on my other fic, so I believe Leah and Mike has found some enemies amongst the readers =) **It's not over**, but I'll have to make the transition, and it might be a few days. I'm also back on my usual training schedule of 6 passes in 4 days, plus work to midnight on Friday.  
**_Please review_**, it really is great support during hard writing times!!!

BTW: If you believe you know what's going on, it's OK to write that you do, but please don't write WHAT you believe in the reviews, I want to keep as many of you on your toes as I can =) If you feel you need to tell me what you think, send me a PM, I will answer, but not confirm if you're right or wrong.


	23. birthday present

**Authors Note:** all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer! I just play with it. Sorry it took a while, I was so mad with Leah, she was quite a big part of the rest of the storyline... well well, it's solved now. And you even get some steam =) **Thank you for the reviews!!!**

--

**Chapter 23**

**Seth**

The wooden ceiling above me was so dark it looked black, with even deeper blackness in the corners of the room. There was a full moon somewhere out there, above the heavy clouds, but no light shined through. It was freezing outside, even though it was only the end of September, if there would come anything down it would surely be snow. It would be the first time it snowed on my birthday, but I didn't mind, Phin loves snow.

So tomorrow I'll finally be sixteen. Old enough to get a license and drive a car. Will I finally be old enough for her? I have my hopes up.

The party was today, Saturday, and we spent all day down at mom's place. The whole pack was there, trying to make me blush with their remarks about me "coming of age" and stuff. Their girls got tired of it just about immediately and stole Phin away to the kitchen. My brothers calmed down a little, just to have a serious talk with me. THE talk. How silly, we share one and the same mind, I know everything about that stuff. Especially since Paul imprinted, he can't hide anything! Not that I'm very good at it either, but it has worked so far. The only one who knows is Leah, and she is so mad she refuses to come home.  
My mind traveled back to that disastrous night in Phin's old home town. Finding the traces of Leah was piece of cake, and I followed it lazily. I wasn't prepared when they came against me, they must have turned around. I froze for a second, and then quickly ran into the bushes, laying flat on the ground. I heard Mike question what I was, a bear? Leah pretended to be a little scared, I had such a hard time quenching my laughter, when he opened his phone to show her something. Leah flipped. I could see how she started to tremble and made ready to take her down, before she hurt him, in case she phased. When she didn't answer he laid an arm around her, tugging her forward, out of the park, while telling her that Phin had sent him that picture for his birthday, that she had seen that creature in the woods.

I didn't even know she had snapped a picture, but I knew exactly when it was taken. She liked to wander alone at night, on small roads around town, and I had followed her, making sure she was OK. One night I passed the road in front of her, stupid? yes!, just to see how she'd react. She froze where she stood, with the phone in her raised hand, just ending a call. She must not have been as frozen as I thought. She didn't know it was me, not until I finally told her about what I am.

I followed Leah and Mike as they walked away, noticing Leah's trembling subside, but not quit. At the hotel she was out of the cab so fast Mike was left behind, alone and confused. It didn't take a minute before she was out there with me again, still human, still trembling.

"Seth... I can't believe you two."

The rage in her voice triggered me, if she hadn't forgot about coming home, wandering hand in hand in the park all lovey-dovey, this would never have happened. Phin would have been OK, not fainting and so on. I growled at her, I couldn't help myself. She phased then, exploding out of her borrowed dress.

"_YOU DO NOT GROWL AT ME!!!"_

_I didn't even respond, I only imaged the fainted Phin as hard as I could, all pale and cold in Rosalie's arms._

"_WELL, I DON'T CARE"_

"_OH! So you don't care do you? Fine, I'll let you know if you need to have it on your consciousness if she looses the baby!"_

I wince at the memory of my malicious words, from there it only got worse. It ended up with me running all the way home. I was so furious that even though they flew I was home before them, sitting outside the Cullen house as they came home. When I wasn't around Alice had been able to see that Carlisle would be needed, so they had met up at the airport, all the vampires, to make sure Phin didn't escape, Alice had seen her make a run for it... Luckily there was nothing alarmingly wrong with her, the fever's caused by the pregnancy. She really isn't that warm, it just feels like it because she has such a low temperature normally. Carlisle wasn't very happy about her oxygen level though, but she at least agreed to let him check it. Problem was he needed blood-works to, it took three of them to hold her as he drew the blood, she had black marks all over her arms for a week. Carlisle ordered her to bed for another week, and said she was not allowed to get upset. Right...  
Telling mom about Leah wasn't as hard as I thought, she had also figured out that Leah imprinted on Mike and didn't expect her to come home at all in the nearest future. So I had a very calm last week of freedom before school began, only broken by patrol. School is better than expected, it turns out that the headmaster's dad was once a pack-member, that's why he's been so cool about us going away for a year or so, he knew how the phasing worked. I'm not alone though, Jacob, Embry and Quil's in my class too. They're older, but they missed so much of school, while I was lucky enough to phase just as school ended for summer and could control it when it was time to go back in the fall. Jacob also landed me a night-shift at the repair shop, fixing cars along with him. It's nice, as long as we get stuff done on time the manager don't bother about what hours we work. That's good, we still have our other shift to run as well.

All in all this day has been a good day. Good friends, good food, high spirits. And to top it of mom pulled me aside in the end, as Phin was sleeping on the couch, saying we needed to talk. I feared for what she would say, but she totally shocked me.

"Seth, I've been thinking."

"Okay... About what?"

"You... and Phin..."

"Mom. Stop."

"No, not like that. You can't stay at the Cullen's forever, and I know that you only do it now because she needs attendance, but after the baby is born, you need a place of your own."

"She's looking mom, she is."

"And so are you, aren't you? Don't try to fool me that you even had the faintest idea of moving back in with me."

"No, I have no such plans. She is my life and I will be by her side."

Mom smiled widely, and padded the bench beside her. I sat down next to her and she seemed pleased.

"This house is awfully big you know, and Leah ain't coming back here."

"I guess..."

"So this is what I'm thinking, and please let me talk without interruptions."

"OK."

"You know dad's and my room?"

I nodded, it was quite big, placed next to the garage and had it's own little hallway and door, plus a smaller extra room that I had slept in when I was a baby.

"I don't need it anymore. I figured that I could take down the wall between yours and Leah's rooms and move in there. You can close the passage, and you'll have your own exit, the extra room could be a living room, and..."

I didn't say a word, I just reached over and hugged her as tightly as I dared.

"I take it you don't think I'm too pushy suggesting it?"

"No mom, I love the idea. I don't like the thought of her being alone with the baby when I do night-shifts. I'll have to ask her first though, this isn't my decision to make alone."

"Of course it isn't. I'm sorry Seth, I'm really, really sorry for what I did that first time I met her."

"I know. She don't hold a grudge, so neither do I. Can I just ask why, or how you came up with this plan?"

"It's easy, if Leah moves back here, and she implied that she will since Mike and his sister is on their way, she will live with them. And I'd rather have Phin and you living together under my roof than separate under someone else's."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

Phin had loved the idea, and she was relieved that mom had come around so completely. She was as afraid of my mom as she was of her own.  
The pack is going to begin the re-building next weekend, so that when the baby is born, we can move in. The only problem left would be convincing that stubborn like a porky-pine fiancée of mine to give birth in the hospital. She still refuses to even hear about it, go figures, but as Carlisle said, she can't do it in a house full of vampires.

I hear the door creak as it opens, and someone sneaks in. Even without her smell I would know it's her, all other residents in this house move without a sound to them. She just slide in under the blanket next to me and snuggled tightly to my side.

"Hi Red."

"Hi Fluff."

A smile spread across my face. I could feel her icy feet against my warm leg and her hands at my side.

"Cold are we?"

"Not now."

"You could have stayed in bed like the doctor ordered..."

"Since when do I obey them? Besides, it was time for your birthday present..."

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and sure enough, it showed five minutes past midnight.

"And what might that be?"

I folded my arms around her, pulling her tight to my body

"If you get you license you can have my monster..."

"Is that all? You've just waited for an excuse to get rid of that."

I kissed her nose as I said it, and she giggled as she continued.

"No, that's not it. I'm sleeping here from now on, Esme wants her painting room back."

Yeah right. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't get any bright ideas, I'm still fragile and not allowed to do anything beside stay in bed, remember?"

Her mock tone tried to disguise the harsh reality of her words. Well, if she wants to play, I'll play along.

"Oh, I don't intend to let you leave this bed..."

I teased her as I kissed her face, and finally her mouth. So sweet, so perfect, so wonderful. She was here with me, and she would stay, not just tonight but every night. Her lips burned mine, not because they were hot but because they were hers, she felt like fire to my skin and I still pulled her closer to my side, pulling her up on my chest gently, careful not to hurt her. She laid there, her head nuzzled at the hollow between my neck and shoulder, her breath against my skin was pleasure and torture at the same time.

--

**A N:** So, did I manage to tie it all together? Tell me, please! If I need to explain something better, let me know.


	24. play in snow

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, Phin & co are just fragments of my imaginations. Thanks for the reviews!!! I've said it before, I'll say it again, it makes it worth these long nights =)

--

**Chapter 24**

**Seth**

I love this, waking up with her scent in my nostrils. I couldn't describe what it is that makes it so appealing, she don't use any perfume, she just smell clean, sleepy and lately something more, I believe it comes from her being late in her pregnancy. I roll over to my side, stretching after her, she must have gotten warm during the night and moved away from my chest. When my hands only find emptiness I open my eyes, but seeing nothing. I start to laugh as I remove the t-shirt she's been sleeping in, from my face, I know this game. Sure enough, on my bedside table there's a note:

"Find me.  
Hurry, I'm probably freezing by now..."

I shake my head as I get out of bed, she should be in it, resting, but I can't be angry at her, not when she's in this mood. I find a pair of sweats, and a hoodie, not that I'll be cold even though I see the snow falling outside, to be able to wrap her up in something when I find her. I still laugh under my breath as I leave the room, heading downstairs.

"Good morning Seth! Breakfast?"

Esme peaks out of the kitchen, she insists on making food for us, says it's fun.

"Not right now, I've lost something that I need to find."

I hear an amused chuckle from the couch, Emmet's listening as he's watching the game.

"Give the poor girl a bit more of an advantage, she only left half an hour ago, she forgot her shoes though."

"Fine, I'll eat."

Her face lights up as I walk into the kitchen, settling myself next to Jacob.

"So Jake, why weren't you at mom's for my party yesterday?"

"Rosalie and Emmet went hunting, I got to have Nessie all to myself."

I knew that feeling, good for him. We ate in silence, watching the snow fall, when Edward entered the room, looking at me.

"Where is she Seth? She's not supposed to leave bed."

"She's gone to hide, I'll go find her in a minute. Esme told me to give her a bit more time to get away, I'm quite a lot faster than her after all."

"So you're not worried about the foot of snow that has fallen in the past twenty minutes?"

"I could follow her scent to the end of the world and beyond, and still find my way back by it's traces."

"Fine, just know that she walked out of here in pajama pants and a camisole, wearing no shoes."

"Huh?"

"Emmet thinks it's hilarious. He wonder how someone who freezes as much as she does can forget to get dressed before going out in the snow."

Ugh! Sometimes she actually makes me mad, doesn't she think at all? I leave my food half eaten and rush outside, almost forgetting to remove the extra clothes before I phase, and set of into the woods as fast as I can. The snow falls thick around me, no footsteps visible anywhere, her smell is still strong enough though. Then I see it, melted in footmarks on the paw-packed snow of the pack's outer perimeter trail. No shoes. I speed up a bit, she might just be made of ice by now. I should have guessed, she told me she had always played barefoot in the snow when they went "back home" when she was a little girl.

"_Seth's coming"_  
"_Hi Seth, bye Seth"  
Flashes of big furry things striking their big heads against Phin and then a blur of trees and green and snow._

I didn't mind, they had probably looked after her for me. I had noticed Embry's voice, but not the others, they left to quickly. I round a hill, hearing a muffled sound I turn my head, just to get my nose stuffed with the snowball she flung at me. Behind a wall of snow, obviously dug up by giant wolves, she stand, apparently having a pile of snowballs next to her, because she just throws more at me. Her cheeks are flushing red, laughing so hard she completely looses her aim, missing me by several feet. She's not cold, that much I can tell, wearing one of my old overalls, lined with fake fur, I remember it to be very warm. The boys must have brought it here for her. Then it dawned on my, they had planned this. I jumped up on the wall and gently, bumped into her on my way down. She grabbed my fur, pulling me down to the ground, wrestling me. Now picture that, a girl who's got 2 month left till delivery, wrestling a huge wolf. Just the thought made my stomach ace with suppressed laughter. I fought back softly, just enough to not give in, she hated when I let her win. I finally had her laying against the sloping wall, giggling so hard I thought she'd choke herself. I moved around to the other side of the wall to phase and came back, handing her the hoodie.

"Put this on, I don't want you getting cold."

"No worries, I'm sweating like a pig. I'm very warm."

I sat down beside her, on the blanket spread out there, put the sweater on and scooped her up in my arms. I lost my mind breathing in her scent mixed with mine, it felt so right. I nibbled her neck, like I had seen Ed do Bella's, as I spoke.

"Found you."

"You sure took your time though, if it weren't for your brothers I would be an icicle by now."

"Esme told me to eat and give you a head start."

"And when it comes to food, we all know how hard you are to convince..."

She kissed my lips softly, her own so cold I smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me!"

She ran her hands inside the sweater, tickling my sides until I caved.

"Alright, I'll tel you, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"I just figured that when your lips were so cold, that must have been the equivalent of kissing a vampire."

She jumped me so fast I wasn't prepared and we both toppled over into the snow pile, getting half berried as it avalanched down on us. Then her lips met mine again, this time they weren't cold anymore. There's a passion coming from her, unlike anything I've sensed since she found out my age. I kiss her back, just as eagerly, greedy for more. I run my hands down her back, holding her tight to me, relishing the feeling of her body under my hands. OK, true enough, there's a lot of clothes in between, but still it makes my mind spin dangerously. She let her fingers trace the contour of my body, along the edge of the snow I lay in. I grasp for air as she continues to my abs, just gently striking them as she kiss me even fiercer.

"Phin..."

"What?"

"Please stop."

She started giggling again.

"I believe that's my line..."

"I'm borrowing it a little, OK."

"Fine, use it wisely."

"We need to go back."

"I don't want to, I like it here."

"You'll just get cold, and you need to rest. Edward was already upset that you left bed, he'll probably be really mad when he see that I wrestled you."

"Oh, was that what you were doing? To me it looked mostly like you wanted to be scratched behind the ear or something."

As I stood up and reached down for her, she shied away and got to her feet.

"I can walk for myself, I'm done with being carried around like a handbag."

"Phin, listen. You will not walk all the way back to the house. Come on, I'll whisper things in your ear that would make Emmet blush."

"Tempting..."

She allowed me to lift her this time, and rolled up, as much as her belly let her, in my arms. She wasn't heavy and I found a good speed, before we were even halfway there she was sleeping, her head resting in my shoulder. I liked this morning, I had never liked snow before, but now I did.

--

**A N:** Talk to me, we're not a pack, I can't see your thoughts.


	25. favorite warden

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and let them play in the snow. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, **thanks for the reviews!!!**

--

**Chapter 25**

**Seth**

I hear the thudding of large paws on the snow before I see them, my brothers, running along the trail towards me. Quil phase as soon as he's sure Phin's sleeping.

"You better be on your way home with her."

"I am. What's the emergency?"

"Edward's really upset, ranting about how she should be in bed, how this isn't good for her and so on. Jacob said something about him re-living the whole Bella situation."

"Right."

I look at Embry, smiling.

"Tell who ever is staying close enough that we're on our way, she's warm and sleeping."

"And barefoot, leave it up to Paul to drop a pair of boots..."

"... don't mention the barefoot part..."

Quil just smirked at me

"Like he don't already know? Just hurry up and get her home, we'll walk you, our shift is over anyway."

"Alright."

Embry phased but Jared turned around, heading back towards La Push.

"He misses Kim..."

"He's such a dog."

"Yeah Seth, you really are the one to talk in that topic..."

I blushed. Of course they knew all about my dreams, hopes and desires. No matter how fast I ran, there was no way of outrunning that. They seemed to understand though, they all shared my thoughts that day I first felt the baby move, after mom went insane. Sam even said it made him consider to change his wov to never father a son as cursed as himself. I hugged her closer to me, re-arranging her a little so that her feet was tucked inside the lining of my sweats. Sweet cheeses!, they were ice cold.

"Hey, not even when she's sleeping can she keep on the outside of his clothes..."

I growled at them under my breath, they could tease me all they wanted, but leave her out of it.

"Don't be so uptight man, we've seen your thoughts, we know you sleep alone at night."

"Not anymore."

"What? She finally let you in to the bedroom? Was about time."

"Not technically."

"Huh?"

"She came to mine, five minutes past midnight, when I was officially sixteen..."

"And you call me a dog..."

This was all mindless bantering, and it felt kind of nice to just relax, talking what you wanted to say, not having to bother about if anyone heard what you thought. She shifted a little in my arms, tilting her head down so that it now rested just under my neck, on my bare skin. She was still warm, but not feverish. I bowed my head and kissed the top of hers.

The boys just rolled their eyes, smirking at each other

"Maybe we should leave them alone..."

"We already did, remember, and what happened? Seth got beat by a girl..."

"What do you mean beat?"

"Back in school no one got away with throwing snow at you without getting drowned in it themselves. Someone managed quite well, in my opinion."

"I always said he was whipped."

At that note both me and Quil glared at him, he had no idea what it felt like, caring for the girl you imprinted on. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy, and if that meant running barefoot in the snowy woods along with giant wolves, well, I didn't mind. She have started teasing me for going away to phase though, telling me I shouldn't say a word about her changing clothes in the dark... Some day I'll show her, I guess I just want to be sure it doesn't freak her out.

We were approaching the clearing behind the house as Jacob came up to us.

"Jeez. Seth. Don't ever let her do that again. He's mad, like insane. Not even Bella can calm him down. He's so sure she will loose the baby or worse, die."

"Drama queen."

Sometimes Embry was dead on with his blunt remarks...

"WhadidIdo?"

Phin slurred out drowsily as she lifted her head.

"Eh? Once more honey, we couldn't understand you..."

"What did I do?"

"You scared the freaking daylight out of your favorite warden..."

"Nice!"

She smiled so widely, I had to touch her forehead to see if she was running a temperature. She looked up at me, with wonder in her eyes.

"Thank you."

OK, she's high on something, this ain't normal.

"For what?"

"My feet are nice and warm."

She moved them a little against my skin, which to the boys amusement made my face turn red. She snuggled her hands inside the hoodie, against my warm skin, and murmured in a liking tone. I started off towards the house.

"Come on guys, lets bring home the runaway human."

"I guess this is why she were so giddy arranging this. He must really be getting on her nerves."

"She can hear you, you know, and she can answer for herself too. Yes, Edward irritates me. He treats me as if I were fragile, which I'm not..."

"How many times have you re-sprained your ankle in the nearly two month you've lived here."

"That doesn't count Seth. Once sprained it takes up to a year for it to be as steady as before. It doesn't mean I'll fall apart if you touch me, or wrestle me for that matter, but I guess you figured that much out by yourself already."

"Who wrestled who?"

For a second that tone made me think of my dad, so serious and stern in asking the question.

"Hi Edward. I wrestled Seth in a pile of snow, until it collapsed on top of us."

The horror that flew across his face was priceless, not that I liked watching him so worried, but he seemed completely horrified that she had been rolling around with me.

"Yes Seth, I am! Have you forgot how bad a state she was in when we brought her here? I was shocked to learn that Carlisle allowed her to even sleep next to you, knowing what you dream of."

Phin straightened up in my arms, pulled her feet out of my pants and made clear that I should put her down. As I did so I noticed that she didn't even flinch as her now warm feet landed on the icy snow.

"Edward! Cut it. It's none of your business! I am old enough to take care of myself, and my baby. As for living experiences I'm older than you, I will not be treated like a fragile porcelain doll. If you have problems with that I'd rather you stayed away, Carlisle is more than capable of watching my every medical need."

He just looked sheepish, not being able to say a word. I guess she's screaming with her thoughts too.

"Now, go home to your wife and daughter, or leave her to Jacob for all I care, and just leave us be. There are enough vampires in the house to monitor what we do without you hovering above our thoughts. What do you believe will happen that couldn't happen anyone any time? I'm not giving birth to some strange mix of myths, I carry a perfectly normal human child. Have a nice day."

With those last words she stomped by him, up the porch stairs, and into the house, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence.

--

**A N:** So, tomorrow there will be NO update, I'm going across the border to see **THE MOVIE!!!** =) I might, might start the sequel then, but just on papper, as I still don't have laptop (did you hear that santa?) so have a nice weekend, possibly updates early on sunday, I should be awake at 4am anyway (9pm est) to do some TM-games... **Please review. What do you think of Edwards behaviour by the way?**


	26. spinning thoughts

**Authors Note:** I SAW THE MOVIE!!!! IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT!!! oh... ahem... right... All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just mess with their heads. Thanks, again, **lacrema** for pointing out things I do wrong =) **Thanks for the reviews**, good thing I was on the right track with Edward. This was written on the ferry on my way home from the movie, I was a bit mesmerized, but I think it works...

--

**Chapter 26**

**Phin**

I was fuming, how dared he? He could pretend he cared for me all he wanted, the look in his eyes betrayed him. I can take that he dislike my pregnancy, he was born about eighty years before me, there was actually a thing called moral and values back then. But to be so hypocritical when he spent months watching a unknowing girl sleep, from_ inside_ her bedroom? He can just go burn somewhere!

I asked Carlisle and Esme before I decided to let sixteen be the limit, after all, this is their house. Carlisle, as the doctor -_shudder_- he is, informed me it wouldn't be good for either me nor the baby with any "activities". I laughed myself into an asthma attack. When I finally could speak I tried to tell him exactly how far down on my agenda that might be, but I kept giggling so hard. I think I got my point across though, since Esme said it would be nice to have her studio back and that seemed to settle it. So last night I sneaked, as much as any human can sneak in a house full of super-hearing creatures, into his room right after the strike of midnight.

I knew he was awake, no snoring, and that he heard me. He radiated with joy as I laid down beside him, and stuck my cold feet against his warm legs, just because. They can be frozen and still not bother me, I busted some nerves there when I was five and played barefoot in the snow all day. They were so close to having to amputate them because of the frostbites. Didn't learn though, did the same thing next year... I don't know why, but the feeling of snow under my bare feet is just divine.

Seth had pulled me up onto his body, to touch as much of me as possible at one time, no doubt. I have no illusions, I know he wants more than this, he is a sixteen year old boy for crying out loud, I've seen my brothers, and Mike, go through this age. He will have to wait for quite a long time though, until he's eighteen if I get to decide, but he's being a good sport about it. Even as I make it so hard for him, I don't know why, something about being near him make me loose both my mind and senses.

I couldn't make myself regret this mornings game either, even as it forced my already strained relation with Edward. This was something we played before, when it still were just the two of us in our world. I quickly learned how to make myself harder for him to find, but when I saw the snow I changed my plans. I found my cell on the bedside table, all my stuff seemed to have been moved here while we were sleeping, and texted Quil, knowing he still had an hour before taking the morning shift. All the plans were set by the time it was decent to pretend to wake up. Esme asked if I wanted breakfast as I came downstairs, but I could honestly tell her I wasn't hungry. I hate eating in the morning, makes me feel sick for the rest of the day. Emmett kept frowning and coughing violently in front of the TV, doing a very poor job of hiding his chagrin, as I went outside he started laughing out loud.

When I entered the woods it didn't take the boys long to find me, and guide me to the chosen spot for my ambush. I couldn't help myself from laughing when they started digging up my protective wall, they looked just like overgrown puppies playing in the first snow. Come to think of it, they _are_ overgrown puppies, all except Sam and sometimes Jacob. They had brought me an overall, good thing, I don't understand how I could forget to get dressed. I knew Seth was on his way when they all, one by one, bumped me softly with their heads as they passed me and then broke into running. I picked up the first snowball, I had made quite a pile while they built my defense, and as he came into sight I threw it, aiming for his rear end... I almost choked of laughter when it went straight up his nose as he turned around. Aiming never was my thing. He sat down, just looking at me and I still missed him by a mile. Then he took a giant leap, right up on to the top of the wall, and I was awestruck. Even if I didn't know it was him, having never seen a live wolf before, would I have been able to move. It was so graceful, I was still stunned as he jumped down but came to my senses as he nudged me briefly.

It was a relief to see he wasn't mad at me, he has a tendency to get really upset if I do things that could possibly turn out to be dangerous in anyway. I grab a hold of his thick fur and pull him down into the snow, wrestling him as if my life depended on it. I knew he held back, he always does, but as long as he lets me work my hardest for every point I can live with it. It ended as it usually does, me pinned to the ground, and we just looked at each other, he smirking, me panting. When he went away to phase I once again wondered what his problem was. It's not like it's something horrifying or so. I've seen Leah phase a few times, all I had to do was ask, and apart from being nude I don't get what could keep him hiding. After all, he taunts me for switching of the light when I change clothes, like it matters, he sees in the dark anyway. When he came back around again, I was getting sleepy, I don't know what it is but I keep falling asleep all the time. Carlisle thinks it's probably hormones, well I don't like it anyway. I don't really remember anything clearly after that, until I woke up to Jacob's irritated voice. I do have a memory of making out with Seth buried in snow, nice... The rest might however just be very pleasant dreams. Edward had evidently been driving everyone up the walls with his ranting. Of course, what would the two of us do when he wasn't around to keep a close eye on out virtues, or in my case, lack there of? And speaking of the leech, guess who popped up? I give you "vampires for 500$"... He immediately started picking on Seth and that just blew my fuses. I'm glad we're moving out of here, the sooner the better.

Sue seems quite nice, and I really can't find it in myself to be angry with her for that first meeting. It must have been an enormous shock. I'll miss Rose though, and Emmett. He is so silly and goofy, just as big a child as the pack boys. Rose have kept me up to date on Leah's doings, they still speak, thank goodness. And from Mike and Sanna I've learned that they've found a house they might like. It won't be available for a few months, until after the holidays, but that's just fine since Sam is still fighting, hanging in there. She's shown more spirit than I ever gave her credit for, she turned out to be more than a bimbo who broke my best friend's heart. I truly hope Leah joins them when they come up to check it out in three weeks.

"Phin, honey?"

Seth, his voice strained with worry, peaks through the door.

"Hi pup! What's up?"

"You do have the strangest of mood swings, you know that right?"

"Nah, it's just that seeing you makes me happy, always."

"Really? Is that so..."

"How could you ever doubt that? You make my head spin and my thoughts go missing, I love you."

He came over to sit beside me in the couch, and pulled me close, whispering into my hair.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that."

"I've said it before..."

"It gets better every time."

--

**A N: **Was it to haphazardly? I feel as harebrained as Renee...


	27. let's hunt

**Authors Note: **All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest is a product of my distorted brain. I'm really sorry for the hold up! I've had a crappy week at work and didn't dare write a word, I was quite sure that if I did Phin would have gone rampage and dismembered all the Cullens... Now that would shoot my story line completely... **miiluvedward**, you get your wish, here's Bella. This is a short one, but all I can manage at the moment.** Thanks again for the reviews girls!!!**

--

**Chapter 27**

**Bella**

I watched as Edward sat in the couch, flipping the TV channels so fast not even I could see what was on one before the next had passed. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong, and I can only presume it's because this is another one of those things he's seen in a head and therefor think it's not his story to tell. But this have gone far enough now. I used to be annoyed that he spent so much time at the mansion during the days, but for the last weeks he's spent to much at home. He haven't been up there once, and he seems so sad, like he lost something very dear to him. I wonder if he had a fight with Seth, but still, he would have told me that, wouldn't he? He haven't answered any of my outspoken questions, it's like he don't hear them, and I'm feeling desperate. Not even Renesmee seems to cheer him up, he actually agreed when she wanted to spend the night with Jacob, over at Billy's house. I lift my shield, it's still shaky, but holds up long enough for me to direct my concerns to him. He finally looks up, such enormous sorrow in his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong? You got to tell me!"

"I don't think it's my..."

"Stop! It might not be yours to tell, but it effects the whole family, it concerns us too."

He just slowly turn his head slowly from side to side, the sadness poring from him like water from a tap.

"Did you have a fight with Seth?"

He sighs deeply, though we don't need to.

"No. I guess I had one with Phin."

"What? Why?"

"Last time I was there, the day of the first snow, Carlisle asked me to try to convince her that she needed to go to the hospital soon, you know, not healthy giving birth around us, the blood and all."

"Oh. Well, I guess you should have known she would pick a fight over that. But why didn't Carlisle talk to her himself?"

"He have. At first she wouldn't listen and when he pressed the matter she blanked out, not remembering a thing when she woke up. He wants to know what goes through her mind when the question's asked, if we could find the solution to her fear."

"Okay... How did it go?"

I wasn't sure where this was heading, but this didn't seem like a big enough reason for him to be so miserable.

"She wasn't there. Her room was empty, or actually, it was once again full of Esme's painting utilities."

"Oh..."

"I followed her scent to my old room, the one where Seth sleeps, and all her stuff was there."

I couldn't help myself from smiling, so that was what she had been up to. Nessie had shown me lots of images of Phin, she was fascinated with her for some reason. Maybe because she was the first pregnant person my daughter had ever seen.

"However, they weren't there, so I listened around, finding Seth in the kitchen with Jacob. I couldn't hear Phin anywhere, which felt strange, her thoughts are so loud, as simple as they are, that they always linger in the back of my head. I was worried, she shouldn't really be out of bed, it's not very long since she almost collapsed after the trip to her family. I went downstairs and asked Seth where she was, she might have gone down to La Push for all I knew. Do you know what he said?"

I scowled at him

"No, how could I, you're the mind-reader..."

"He said she had gone to hide. I saw in his mind what he meant, at the same time as Emmett thought about how she had left the house in her pajama, barefoot. She had left the house, in the middle of a snowstorm, to go play 'hide and seek'. I was furious, especially as he just sat there, all calm, eating as if nothing was wrong."

"Did he find her?"

"Yes, there was no harm done, she evidently had teamed up with the pack, planning a snowball ambush. But I got so angry, don't they think even a little? She's so precious to him, if anything happened to her he would die. And he let her go along on all those things that might actually make her loose the baby. He wrestled her for crying out loud!"

I tried to choke a giggle but couldn't help myself as it slipped.

"What's so funny?"

"She just seems like such a firecracker, I'd love to get to know her."

"I wish you could, maybe you could get her to reason, she won't even listen to Rosalie. I just can't risk it, not when she smells so good to you. You said it yourself, it's only the reek of werewolf that gives you distance."

"Well, at least I get to see her from time to time, having Nessie around soothes it somehow, even if it only works right after hunting."

"That's not all..."

"Tell me."

"I screwed up. I started yelling at Seth because he put her at risk, and didn't stop even as I sensed the sparks igniting in her brain. Then it was too late, her mind was burning red hot and the best I could do was to let her have a go at me, I didn't wanna fuel that fire. And it turned out I'm not as accepting as I thought. Seeing how I came across to her, I have to give her right. I've been looking wryly at her, because of how the baby came to. I don't like that she sleeps with Seth, but like she said, it really isn't any of my business. I saw in her mind, it really isn't anything but sleeping, but still I don't like it."

"Didn't you spend all nights of our early relationship in or just beside my bed?"

"Big difference Bella, big."

"In what way?"

"We were both -_he cringed at the word, choosing another one_- unexperienced, they are not. And he's only fifteen!"

"Sixteen. And you told me, he hadn't told her his age."

"Still, I don't think that's a way anyone should behave."

"I tried, remember."

"You didn't succeed though."

"True. But you can't do nothing to change the past. I have an idea. Let's go hunt, and do it thoroughly, and I will talk to her in the morning. I will be to filled to do her any harm, and you can all watch me for any signs from inside the house."

"It might just work. I need her to know that I'm sorry, and I do miss Seth."

"Why can't you see him, you didn't fight."

"I'm not sure if he wants to see me, I don't know how imprinting works around these issues."

"I guess no one does. So, where're we hunting?"

--

**A N:** How did I do? Did I get her even close to right? Please review, I need your thoughts and oppinions. Next chapter will be about Seth/Phin from Sue's PoV, maybe a little Bella in the beginning. Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! (I don't, I'll have little christmas on Saturady though)


	28. girl talk

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just cuddle them. So, here's for all your patience and support: **FLUFF**!!! =)

--

**Chapter 28**

**Bella**

I watched her go around the car, checking the tire-pressure before her ikea-trip, with Rosalie's equipment. I knew Rose had gone through the car in the night, Emmett wouldn't stop nagging about it. He thought it was insane that she would make the 3,5 hour drive to Seattle, why not just have the things delivered? Esme replied that one usually have to see things to know if they're right or wrong for you. Then she faced me.

"Isn't it time you stop stalling this and just get it over with? We'll be guarding your every move, Rosalie will knock you out of your socks before you'd ever get near her."

"Alright, I can do this."

For Edward I can, I have to do this. I opened the door and walked towards the girl, who's smell was so delicious. As soon as I noticed her the first time I warned Edward, showing him her scent in my mind. He said she wasn't as sweet to me, as I once was for him, but enough to make her hard to resist. The burning wasn't as prominent now that I was newly fed, but still it felt like someone had put glowing coal up my nose. I made sure to make sounds as I approached, so I wouldn't startle her. She stretched out as I came alongside the car.

"Hi Bella! Where's Nessie?"

"Renesmee is spending the night at Jacob's, and probably just went to bed even as we told him not to let her watch all the rentals in a row..."

She laughed, her smile so big her eyes squinted.

"So... Did Rose send you out here to make sure I don't wreck her stuff?"

"No."

I sighed, just a habit I couldn't shake.

"Edward told me about your row the other week. Feel like sharing?"

She looked like she wondered if I was for real.

"Eh? Bella... I hardly know you. If I'd feel like sharing with anyone I'd do it with Seth or Rose."

Crap. Well, I should have known that wasn't the way to go. She had no idea of why I avoided her most of the time. I was only around the mansion when my daughter asked me to, most of the time she was perfectly content to play with her Jacob though.

"Right, I'm sorry. I just feel like I know you since you're always in the thoughts Renesmee show me before she goes to sleep at night."

"She does? I didn't know that."

"Anyway, I came to talk to you about Edward."

One of her eyebrows raised, she gave me a tired look.

"Go figures. Can we do that later, I really wanna get going, so that I'll be heading home before the rush hour hits the road on my way back."

"This won't take long. He's sorry."

Her jaw dropped and a smile flew across my face.

"He agrees that he doesn't run yours, or Seth's, life even as he dislike the decisions you make."

She nodded, incredulously, so I continued.

"All he wants is for you to be safe, he is so worried for you and the baby."

"He needn't be, we're fine."

"For now. Could you at least consider to go to the hospital for a check up before birth, Carlisle will be there."

"No. There is a nurses station down in La Push, they will help me. They're kind of professionals when it comes down to home deliveries, when the time comes I will be well fended for."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We've been worried sick for you."

"I guessed you all knew, with Edwards talent and all."

"He must have missed it."

She obviously didn't know how he perceived her thoughts.

"Tell him not to worry so much, it's not good for his health. Have a good day now, go get Nessie before he allow her to eat all of the candy Jacob bought."

"She don't like candy..."

"Eh, yes she does, she's been bugging me for chocolate every day for the last weeks. Jacob bought just about every piece there was at the store yesterday, I couldn't figure out why until now."

With those last words she waved towards the empty kitchen window, as if she knew there were vampires watching us, got into her car and drove away.

**Sue**

My mind was drifting, not able to concentrate on the task at hand, folding laundry. I knew I was being silly, but I had just washed up all the stored baby clothes I couldn't throw away after my kids outgrew them. To remember how Seth once fitted into this tiny jumpsuit made me all mushy. Well, that was actually more of a reaction to this whole thing. I really liked Phin. Completely ignoring the laundry pile I leaned onto the machine and thought about last Friday.

I had a short day at work, planning to do some cleaning before the Pack came over to help move stuff and just hang. They did that a lot now, hang around my place, since I had been forgiven for my errors. When I came home I found a note on the front door:

"Dress nice, we'll pick you up about 5pm. W/W"

I had to laugh, Seth and Phin usually referred to themselves as Wolf and Weird when they were joking around... Hilarious, if you knew them. I didn't get any cleaning done, I kept changing my clothes, wondering what nice meant. When the clock turned five I didn't even look in the mirror, just donned my coat and locked the door behind me. I could hear the monster coming down the road, nothing like it have ever graced the roads of La push before. Seth was beaming from behind the wheel, he passed his drivers license 3 days ago. It struck me, we might be going out to celebrate, why hadn't I thought of that? Phin was huddled in the back, leaving the front seat to me. During the drive they wouldn't tell me where we were going, following roads around Forks I didn't even know existed. Finally we stopped at a little, inconspicuous harbor by the waterside. As I stepped out of the car I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hi Sue."

Charlie, standing by his cruiser, how did I miss it? He was wearing jeans, but so clean and blue they could be nothing but unused.

"I got a note telling me to dress nice, and be down here at 6pm. Then Alice came by to make sure I knew what that meant."

"Hi Charlie, I'm so glad you could make it. Sue, I hope you don't think I'm to rude inviting him without asking you?"

Phin looked at me, an unsure feeling emitting from her eyes. I recognized the look from her wedding picture and my heart broke for her.

"No, I don't mind."

We talked for a while more, until a man showed us down into a big open boat, with just a small cabin, already filled with people. On benches in the back, wrapped up in blankets, we sat in silence, gazing up at the starts, they were so bright against the deep blue sky. I looked at my son, he had pulled his fiancée up in his lap, one hand stealthily sneaked up under her sweater. I wasn't the only one to notice, I saw the glares and looks that talked about "kids today" . Well, I would have thought just the same, hadn't I known he only did it to warm her, she was shivering from the cold. We arrived at a small island, and realized how lucky we were with the weather, the trip would have been horrible if there had been any rain. In a cabin, heated by a giant fireplace in the middle of the room, tables were set and a buffet was served in one end of the hall. A table for four was set up a little to the side, and that's where we were shown. After going over all the delicious food, tasting just a little of everything, we spent most of the time laughing at the staff, they kept looking around Seth, as if he was stashing food somewhere. I was in a really good mood, we had a great time.  
Just before desert we were told the first boat back would soon leave. As if cued, Seth and Phin stood up.

"I'm sorry to leave you to, but I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here and now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright Sue."

Seth shook Charlie's hand as he asked if he would drive me home. Those little sweethearts. We stood by the window and watched them go down to the waiting boat, Seth wrapping his now bare arm around her shoulders. Before stepping up on the landing my son reached down to briefly peck his girl on the lips, and as he did so I felt a big hand envelope mine. My heart rallied like a school girl's as I tried to grasp that Charlie was standing next to me, in public, holding my hand.

--

**A N: **Next chapter there will be action. What did you think of this, I was actually about to put so much more about their dinner in there, but I'm just to tired. Hope you like it anyway.** Is Bella still true by the way? Does she hold to her character?**


	29. a full car

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest is just my escape from my mindless day-job. So, the count down to Christmas has begun =) Once more,** thank you for the reviews**, both the ones I receive here, and the ones posted to me in PM's on other sites, you are my inspiration to keep going when the time I have really is too short. I hope you enjoy this one.

--

**Chapter 29**

**Sue**

As I heard a door slam shut outside I snapped out of my daydreaming, still clutching one of Seth's old pajama's to my chest. I quickly folded it and placed it on the baby-pile. I looked out the window and saw Phin standing beside her car, looking confused and a little lost. Her expression made me smile as I went outside.

"So, how did it go?"

"I got the shelves I wanted, plus a pair of glass doors for them. I found this really neath couch, you know, just a small one, able to be made into a bed for guests and such."

"Yikes. How did you get all of that into the car?"

It was crammed. I don't think any highway patrol would have appreciated the way stuff were loaded up over the front passenger seat, she couldn't have had any visibility what so ever on that side of the car.

"Oh, but I found this adorable little stool too, I couldn't just leave it there, it has such a lovely green shade."

She popped the back hatch and pulled out a big package, I reached over to help her, realizing it wasn't very heavy at all. Since I had left the door open we carried it right inside, to their part of the house. We left it in the smaller room, that they decided to make a living room out of. She opened the box, and sure enough, there was a tiny little couch inside it. Back outside I saw her 'find', a big, low stool, an about 3 feet square of padding on four legs. It was hideous, but I could see why she loved it, it sported the same green shade as her raincoat, somewhere in between lime and summer green. I shook my head once again.

"It beats me how you got everything into the car at all."

"By being stubborn of course."

Her grinned from ear to ear, radiating with pride. She grabbed the ugly piece of furniture and I helped her to get it in. After that it was time for various little things, curtains and sheets, and I saw the cutest little round mattress. As I examined it, she smiled once more, coming over to stand by my side.

"I've ordered a round, or actually oval, crib. They didn't have it in, but since I'm not due in quite a while and the car was full already I told them they could deliver it when they got it in stock. It'll go nicely with the round bed."

"Round bed?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you missed it, but we don't have a bed.. And I usually roll up, and so do Seth. So we figured a round bed would be the way to go. Ant the crib is amazing, stokke, you can change it as the baby grows."

"Since when does ikea carry stokke products?"

"They don't. I went to their retailer."

"And you still got home an hour and a half early? Phin, how fast did you drive?"

"Not even at speed limit, but I got out early, I was at ikea when they opened, and through it in about half an hour."

"Impressive. Should we bring in the rest?"

"No, it's just the shelves left, let's give Seth something to do when he comes home, he'll be upset if we don't."

True enough. As we turned towards the house she suddenly stopped, placing her hand on her belly with an awestruck expression. Then she reached for my hand, placing it beside hers, and my heart jolted as I felt the feathery kicks against my palm. And then a stronger one, almost pushing my hand away. I looked at her, seeing her eyes dimmed, lost in thoughts. I turned back to marveling at the wonder beneath my hand, just feeling my soon to be grandchild move. I couldn't tell you how long we stood like that but suddenly there was a sound, a chuckle behind us and we both jumped high.

"Could you two keep that inside? Jeez, the youth of today, displaying all of their emotions on the front lawn..."

"Oh, hush!"

Phin scolded Seth for his blunt remark, but it was really mine. I had said those exact words to Leah and Sam, after their last date before his disappearance.  
Seth was happy enough to carry in the shelves on his own, muttering a bit about the fact that I had let her carry even the lighter stuff. I withdrew to the kitchen to start dinner, still listening to the two of them bickering about as they started to assemble the bookcases. They were a treat to listen to, just laughing and playing with words. Then I heard how he became serious and walked closer to hear.

"But really, stop goofing around, who came with you. There's no way you fitted a person into the car on top of all this stuff."

"I told you, I managed just fine."

I heard a snarl from my son.

"You went alone, didn't you?"

He sounded really, really agitated. I wondered if I should call the boys, but decided that if there would be problems they wouldn't make it in time anyway.

"So what if I did. The drive would be just as rough no matter if I had company or not."

A deep sigh, and he started to pace the little room.

"Who helped you load the car?"

"People..."

"People? Like someone in the staff helping you all the way or someone in the parking lot helping you when you got stuck?"

"Well, for your information, I'm not fat enough to get stuck in my car yet!"

Oh no. Now he had triggered her again. He had been complaining a bit about her recent mood swings, the hormones made her ignite on all cylinders for anything and everything really.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Oh really? Well, exactly _how _did you mean I got stuck then? Parked myself in?"

"I meant it like you, pig headed as you are, not accepting help before you'd crammed the car full, and need help to wiggle the last little piece in, almost bursting the car in the process."

"Fine. So what if I did?"

"ARE YOU INSANE??? Do you honestly try to kill yourself and our baby?"

"WHAT? Would you rather have me tied down in bed doing nothing? Wait, don't even answer that, I should have known you'd side with the leeches on that subject. Well, you get your wish, I'm going to bed now, the one in Esme's room!"

I heard the door slam so hard that it flew right open again by the force, and her car driving away.

I looked inside the room, seeing Seth sitting on the floor, his face hidden in his enormous hands. I sat down beside him, laying an arm around his big, hunched shoulders and let him sob for as long as he needed.

"Mom..."

"Yes Seth."

"Does she hate me? I don't understand, does she do these things just to torment me?"

"No, I would really doubt it. You said yourself before, she is independent, she hates being taken care of and she likes to do things for herself. I don't think she realizes it might not be good for her, please be patient, soon the belly will be so big she'll have no choice but to calm down."

"If she don't kill them both before that..."

"Oh you big sob, cheer up and go after her. She's probably just as sad as you right now, I remember expecting you, how I'd go from fury to tears in 5 seconds flat."

"Really? You never told me that before. You don't think she'll be angry with me for coming after her then?"

"Maybe, but she'll be even more disappointed if you don't."

He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and walked out of the room. I heard a "thanks mom" as he closed the open door behind him. I just sat there on the floor, pondering what just happened, oblivious to the laundry pile waiting to be attended, and also to the dinner cooking on the stove.

--

**A N: **Don't go AWOL on me, tell me what you think! I won't throw Phin-like fits for bad critique, I promise.  
ETA: Thanks **Lacrema** for pointing out that Sue probably didn't go from "furry" to tears, no matter how hilarious that would have been =)


	30. consequences

**Authors Note: **All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest is a product of my sleep deprivation. sorry for the hold up again, but my upcoming birthday (and wedding...) are messing with my time, there's even less than before of it. **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter**, I'm sorry if it felt like a filler, that was absolutely not my thought! But as I read it it doesn't play as well as it did in my head, I'll give you that. I'm counting down towards the end now. (don't worry, there will still be many chapters after this one, and there's always the sequel to)  
**WARNING!** there will be some gore in this chapter. And a lot of stubborn-ness...

--

**Chapter 30**

**Phin**

Ugh! Why did that have to happen? Why did he have to ask those things? I actually felt proud to have gotten almost everything into the car without help. It was much easier than to get the stuff out of the shelves at Ikea, like the bookcase, around 65 pounds in a smooth cardboard package, nothing to grab hold of and the cart tried to roll away from me when I tried to load it. I guess I had no one but myself to blame for the pain lingering in my lower back, it had been really bad last night to, and still I had to go lift heavy things. I came to the crossway and stopped. Where to? I didn't wanna go to the Cullen's, Edward might be around, and even without him Rose would be so angry with me when Seth got there and told her everything.

I really should have kept my mouth shut back at Sue's place, at least until we had gotten everything in order. I wanted to show Mike and Leah what we had done to the place, not that I was sure Leah would agree to see me but still, I hoped. Sanna said that I had to come look at the house, they just adored the on-line pictures and of what they had seen from the outside yesterday evening when they arrived, it was perfect. Now, I might just go there and take a look for myself. I turned right and was soon driving on the dirt-road connecting the two big roads leading into La Push. As I came out of the woods the pain in my back burned fiercer and I slowed down, no need to get up on the highway just to have to pull over. It eased after a minute or so, and I one again headed toward Forks, from a different angle this time.

Just before the turn to First Beach the pain struck again, ten times stronger this time, reaching around me, clamping over my belly, feeling like a iron band being tightened. _Oh no...please, please don't...._ It eased of finally and I turned the car down to the parking lot of the beach. I opened the door and got out, to almost fall over by the pain. I shut the door as soon as I didn't need it to hold on to and waddled down to the beach, sitting down by one of the big log-benches there. I sat in the sand, leaning my back against it, watching the sea roll in. It was almost hypnotic and I felt as if it relieved the pain as it seemed to roll in the same pace as the tide.

I don't know for how long I had sat there, time had lost it's meaning, but the rain had once again started to drizzle over me. What had caught my attention was the engine of a car, I could hear it turn of the road, and park somewhere near. A door opened and then slammed shut.

"PHIN?"

Sue's voice rang high, she shouted really loud, but I couldn't find it in me to answer her. She wasn't far off, I could hear her talking to herself as she walked around.

"Well, the car is here, she couldn't have walked far. PHIN. ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I heard her coming up beside me, not seeing me at first

"PHI-IN! WHE... Oh, there you are, why didn't you answer me?"

Her voice was strained with worry, but she didn't seem mad. I tried to answer, but just as I opened my mouth the pain struck once more and all my body cramped up. All that passed my lips was a low whine.

"Oh my... Phin, how long have this been going on? Since you left the house? Do they come close?"

All I could do was nod.

"No! We have to get you to a hospital, it's too early! Way too early. Why didn't I bring my phone? Hang on tight Phin, I'll go get help! I'll be right back, I'll call Carlisle and they will be here in no time. Don't worry, we'll fix this."

The last words she said as she raced for her car as fat as she could.

As she revved the engine it dawned on me what she meant, this wasn't just pain, it was labor pain. As I thought the word I felt something wet trickle down my leg, and then start to flow as yet another pain wretched through my body. Well, if that was the case, my water just broke. I felt a clarity come over me, and I could focus again, the pain was still paralyzing, but not connected to my brain. It would be to late to stop now, no matter what hospi... I felt my mind starting to fall to pieces at the thought. I shut it away, no hospital, not ever. I got to my feet and hurried as fast as I could to my car, admittedly it took quite some time. It felt like I stood outside my body, watching myself in pain rather than feeling it, and just pulling the strings to make the limbs move. I found the backpack and got out of my soiled clothes, no need to freeze if I was gonna hide. I was glad these were clothes that Esme had washed, the vampire scent would scramble mine for a while at least. I started for the forest as fast as I could manage and it was the strangest feeling, like I walked beside my own pain wretched body, guiding it's way, feeling the pain in the back of my mind, but nothing could penetrate the clear bubble around what was me.

**Sue**

The fire detector startled me from my vegetated state and I ran out to the kitchen, catching the oven-mittens, grabbing the smoking casserole and threw it in the sink. As I pored water over it I realized how close I had been to a disaster. Thank the lord for fire detectors! I was still trying to clean out the stove when the yellow sports car came around the corner at an alarming speed. Almost before it stopped Seth was out of the car and beside me in the kitchen.

"She wasn't there!"

His whole expression was that of guilt, worry and fear.

"Well, maybe she went somewhere else, to see Mike and Leah maybe?"

"I called him, they're up in Port Angeles. There's nowhere else for her to go."

"Calm down Seth, I'm sure she's fine."

"Well, I'll go talk to Sam about organizing a search, I need to find her."

"Calm down! We'll do like this first. I take my car, you yours and we go in different directions looking for her, it's not like she'll drive that car in the deep woods the pack roam anyway."

He seemed to calm down a little bit, breathing at almost normal tempo again.

"OK, but if we don't spot her car in half an hour I'm calling Sam and the boys!"

"Deal."

As he drove off, again at breathtaking speed, I took the other direction and not long after I turned off, on to the dirt-road that made the closest way to Leah's new home. Just that they were out of town didn't mean Phin wasn't there sulking. As I passed First Beach I saw a familiar car and slowed to a halt, sure enough, there it was, neatly parked under a tree. I had told him not to worry. She wasn't in the car so I started to call her name. I couldn't see anyone, anywhere along the beach. As I walked out on the sand, still shouting I suddenly saw her, slouching against one of the benches, big hollows under her hands. As I spoke to her, her body began to quiver and then she let out a whimper, the pain showing in her eyes. After a while she relaxed a bit, and I saw her hands letting go of some sand, the pits by her side a little bigger. Oh lord. Oh no.

As I asked her about it, and all she could do was nod in response I scolded myself for forgetting to bring my cell. I assured her I would hurry and darted back to the car. This was life or death, she was not far along in the pregnancy to be in labor now.

Well at home I couldn't find the darn thing, no matter how hard I searched. I finally picked up the ordinary phone and dialed the number, and as I listened for the cell ringing it dawned on me. I was at home, I didn't need the cell now. I quickly hung up and started dialing Seth's number. No answer. I tried Sam, same thing. After trying all the pack boys, and even Emily's I gave up and called Carlisle. As soon as he picked up I started talking, not even giving him the chance to say a word.

"Carlisle, she's in labor. On the beach. Badly in labor."

"What? When did this begin, why is she on the beach? Where is Seth?"

"I don't know, she rushed out of here more than two hours ago, they had another fight, and drove off. Seth thought she went to your place, and when she wasn't there we went out searching. I found her car down by First Beach, and her down in the sand, convulsing of pain."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes. Tell the wolves we're coming, all of us."

"I can't, they don't answer their phones, they must be phased already."

"But they know where she is?"

"No, Seth went in the other direction. They just organized a search party."

"Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can run, and Rose too. Edward will go out and try to find one of them, they're all connected except Jacob right?"

"Yes. Please hurry. This is too early."

"Not too early to early, but I agree, both she and the baby' will be better of if we can delay this a few weeks. As long as her water didn't break it should be manageable."

--

**A N:** I have never been in labor pain, I have no idea what it feels like, I just use friends descriptions. Thanks for reading! *yes, I'm tired...*


	31. run hide run

**Authors Note:** all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I merely make their lives problematic. Sorry for the wait, again. And I will say this now, the next one will not come fast either. I'm getting married in 10 days (well, actually 9, it's past midnight again...) and have "a few" other things on my mind. **Thanks for the reviews!** They were few but heartwarming! This one was hard to write, because i had to do it from Edwards PoV. This is the part where Leah going AWOL really made damage, this was suppose to be her. This is also a reason for the delay, I tried to find other options. Well, well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

--

**Chapter 31**

**Phin**

Run... Hide... Run.... Hide...

These worlds were the only coherent thoughts my frightened brain could manage. I had begun to black out from time to time. I would close my eyes and when I opened them again I was somewhere else. I was running now. I wasn't sure how, but I was really running. I felt no pain, only strength running through my limbs.

I open my eyes and realize I'm not running. I'm lying, stomach down, on a rocky surface. I feel pain now, in my face. I taste blood in my mouth. I look around and see nothing but high rocky walls and a piece of twig hanging at an odd angle off the top behind me. I slowly roll over to my back and cry out loud when I see my arms, they are completely covered in scrapes. I feel a burning pain in my shoulders and it dawns on me, I must have fallen.

Panic rolls over me as I pull up my sweater and start to feel my belly with shaking hands. It doesn't have any other marks than two arm wide bands, darkening before my eyes. I try to move, but it hurts so much, every part of my body is aching, and the pain keeps rolling over me in closer intervals. I focus all my attention on the one thing, that one person's face, that my mind find comfort in. Seth.

**Edward**

As soon as Carlisle hear what Sue said on the phone I was out of the house. I knew it was breaking the treaty to run into La Push, but I had no choice. And I was right, it didn't take the guards more than a few minutes to come after me. When I sensed their minds I stopped and waited for them to catch me. It was the youngest couple, Brady and Collin. I didn't know who was who, but the gray one of them phased as soon as he recognized me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the pack. We have news about Phin. You really should have left someone to watch the phone!"

No more had I spoke Phin's name before I heard Seth's voice in the sheared pack mind.

"Where!"

"First Beach. Carlisle and Rose are already on their way. Don't stop them, we're in a hurry."

The boy standing beside me suddenly exploded in fur and then there were two wolves again. He's mind was fuming over this planned break of the border. I could hear confusion in the pack, and realized they had no idea.

"Seth, she's in labor."

There were no words to his response, just emotion so strong I actually staggered. I was relieved I only heard it second hand, the wolves in front of me had sunk down to the ground, whimpering. I saw Seth taking of as fast as he could towards the beach, he was on the other side of the reservation, in a spot he had believed to find her. I spoke softly to the lying wolves.

"I will leave now, but only to go to First Beach. I promise, we're only here to help."

I could sense Sam's approval of the plan as I started running. Before I was even close to my destination I caught a turmoil of emotion, hysterical, worried, impossible to interpret. Then I heard Rosalie. She was speaking on the phone, calling everyone down, telling them to let Jacob carry Nessie. I came out on the beach just as she hung up.

"Edward. She ran."

I saw now, it was Sue who was causing the disturbance, her mind so loud it nearly drowned all else. I also saw that neither Carlisle or Rose had been able to pick up Phin's scent anywhere else than in her car and on the beach.

"How is that possible?" I looked over at my sister.

"She changed her clothes, she always have a bag of clothes in the car, just in case she stumbles, spills or for any reason needs a change."

I saw what she meant, Esme had washed these clothes, they were so filled with our scent that the one that was her own was not detectable. I looked over at Carlisle when he gestured at me.

"What's wrong with your hearing?"

"Sue is very loud. Where is she?" I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"In my car, I was afraid she might destroy any trail walking around, she's the only human in the search party after all."

"Good thinking. I can hear Seth now, I think he gets his volume after his mother, he even drowns her. So there were no tracks down at the beach?"

"Yes, and they concern me a lot. Her water broke, there's no way of stopping this now. We have to find her quickly."

I stayed where I stood, cautious to not disturb any more scent residue, and just tried to hear her, hear if anyone of the pack smelled something remotely human in the woods. I turned as the huge sandy-colored wolf burst out on the lot. He immediately fixed his gaze on me, demanding answers without the words his mind was to bewildered to form.

"She's run off."

I was taken aback by the force of emotion, I was unprepared because I had thought he was at his peak already. I felt the desperation rise as he realized what it meant. I quickly strode over and grabbed his head, looking into his eyes.

"Seth! We can't detect her trail. But you are so attuned to her scent it might still give us a heading."

When my words sank in he slowly lowered his nose to the ground and started sniffing. He was soon joined by the other wolves, who hadn't been in a rush now that the girl was found. They had however picked up the speed as soon as the news crossed Seth's mind.

After half an hour without results Sam divided the pack up, sending them once again in different directions, but now we knew where she had started, and that she probably was hiding. The rest of the my family had arrived and would run along with the wolves, carrying their cellphones so that those not connected to the pack would be informed of any findings. I sensed how Seth became more and more desperate for every second that passed, and wondered if it was because she was lost or if it were any deeper connection; was he in distress because she was? I noticed Jacob taking part of the search, slowly running with Nessie on his back. He stayed close to me, since he wasn't part of the pack he didn't have the possibility to communicate with anyone else. I didn't like the idea of him finding Phin with Nessie on his back though, and swiftly closed the gap between us.

"Jacob, I can hear you for about 5 miles, you can run now. I just don't want her to see what you might find."

He approved of my decision, scolding himself for not thinking about that. Then he set of, counting his stride so he would know how far he went.

I stayed where I were, at the parking lot, in the middle of the search, listening to the pack and my family. I heard Jacob coming up on Jacob, finding him running like a maniac, nose to the ground, in complete despair over his inability to find her scent. As Jacob phased I wondered what he was up to, Seth's thoughts absorbed everything in that direction.

"Seth. Why are you sniffing?"

I could feel the rage of such a stupid question, and the growl he let out obviously conveyed the same.

"Not like that, I know why we search, what I mean is why don't you just feel? I can tell you exactly where Nessie is, always. Right now she's about 3.7 miles that way."

I noticed that he pointed directly at us, and was amazed, I didn't know he felt her, I thought he always found her so easy by her smell.

"Don't you feel anything pulling, tugging you in one direction?"

I felt Seth's confusion over this, he had never tried to find her any other way than by scent. As he started to feel his body, he realized he did feel something similar to a pull, the same thing he always felt when she wasn't at his side. The realization made him calm down ever so slightly and the tugging became more urgent. He dropped to the ground instantly, trying to be calm enough to get a direction.

I picked up my cell and dialed my mother. I spoke fast, asking her to come and take Nessie home, I also asked her to call the girls and tell them we would get a heading soon, and I would call the boys. As soon as Nessie was settled in her arms, after sending me her favorite image of Phin and Seth, I darted into the woods, coming up to the wolves just as Seth could distinguish where his heart was pulling him. He set of and I saw that he was heading towards the mountains. I ran up to him, and told him so. I heard the pack break their search pattern and all follow us as fast as they could. Jacob was running another trail and after a few seconds I decided to follow him, he would have no information otherwise. As I was about to leave Seth's side I felt Phin's mind and grabbed his fur to make him stop. The images I saw was like nothing I had ever encountered, dark and scary. I realized that this was the reason she ran, this was why she feared the hospital. What Mike had known about her treatment was nothing compared to this, and it was all there in her mind, not lost at all. And suddenly the darkness lifted and there were pain, not excruciating, but still pain. Except for the pain there were nothing on her mind other than Seth. She seemed to cling to her memories of him as a child to it's comforter. I reached for his ear and told him "Hurry! She needs you." He left me standing as he took off.

A earsplitting scream carried through the threes and Phin's mind slammed right back into darkness, only this time it was even worse, because the tormentors had faces, faces she had trusted and believed in. I picked up Seth's trail and knew that all the others would too.

--

**AN:** So, tell me what I did wrong. Honestly,** I do not improve if I don't get critique**. I have begun the sequel, it's very fun to write. I have a little of a special project going too. Since I want my fic's to be T-rated I decided to write them as such, but also write the heavier stuff and place them in a separate story, that will have out-takes from all my stories. **What do you think of that? **OK, so this story won't need it very much, but the sequel will...


	32. finally here

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just mess with their lives and mental state. Hey, another chapter up before the holidays =) I admit, **your reviews made it worth it** to dive back into the mind of the vamp... and I need to finish this one, badly, because the sequel is distracting me when I work. I mean, werewolves behaving badly in the back of your head does take your attention... i hope you'll enjoy this chapter

--

**Chapter 32**

**Edward**

The woods were filled with howling coming from all directions as I skidded to a halt so close to Seth that I almost bumped into him where he stood, on the edge of the hardly visible ravine, trembling. I followed his stare, down at the bottom lied Phin in an awkward angle, still screaming at the top of her voice, her body recoiling from Carlisle who were trying to get close enough to examine her. With a growl the huge wolf landed at her side, and as Carlisle backed of it was replaced by Seth, pulling her halfway up in his lap, stroking her head as her screams turned into sobering. I jumped down next to her and a whimper slipped out her mouth, so I quickly backed of till I stood beside Carlisle.

"What's that about?"

"I have no idea, I hoped that you would be able to tell me. As soon as I came close to her the shrieking started, and I don't like that Seth moved her, I have no idea how badly she got hurt when she fell, but at least it calmed her down."

One after one, the edge of the ravine was lined with wolves looking down on us. No one else tried to come down, it was fairly narrow and it wouldn't take many of them to make it crowded. They debated whether or not to send a courier to fetch Emily and the nurses from the station, to meet us at the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, her mind is filled of images of the torments she endured while hospitalized, and I'm afraid that we're making it worse, just by being doctors."

"Oh no."

I could both see and hear the pain he felt, when he realized he contributed to her agony. Rosalie came around the curve of the ravine and looked at me, silently asking if she should give it a try. I nodded my approval and watched her approach. The reaction was similar to the one I had gotten, but not as violent. Then her body cramped up again from the contractions. I turned to Carlisle again as Rose withdrew.

"The wolves are thinking of bringing the nurses to the beach, if we only could get her moved..."

"Moving her will be a problem, I still don't know how she injured herself in the fall, and I doubt that nurses will be enough."

This was news, I had not seen this in his mind.

"Why?"

"There is something off with the baby's heartbeats, can't you hear it?"

I tried to listen, but the small faint shudders the heart in her belly made was drowned by the strong thumping made by the numerous werewolves surrounding us.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I can't hear a thing for all these other guys."

"I'm not sure if there's something wrong, I just heard it when I found her, and as I tried to get close to hear better we both knows what happened."

I looked around, and realized what had to be done. I climbed swiftly up the cliff wall and spoke to the first wolf I saw.

"Sam, I need to speak with you."

It didn't take him long to join me, still as a wolf.

"We need you, all of the wolves to leave."

"_Why? What are you going to do? Force her out of here? It would make Seth attack you, he can't take to see her like that. Didn't you see how close he was to jumping both you and Carlisle. All that stopped him was that she needed him to hold her, that made her safe."_

"How do you know all that? He wasn't in wolf-form then?"

"_I have eyes, and I know how this works. We'll get the nurses in here somehow, Emily will make it work."_

"No Sam. She needs a doctor, and a hospital. But the reason you need to leave is that when Carlisle found her he heard something strange about the baby's heartbeats, and with all you here we can't hear it at all. If the baby has a heart condition that could explain why it's been moving so little."

I felt a ripple of fear run through the pack, and one by one they turned and walked away. Sam stayed by my side.

"_We won't go farther than absolutely necessary, I hope you realize that. This is a member of my tribe being born, and I do not trust you lot around that much human blood."_

I inclined my head and he followed his brothers slowly. When I landed at the bottom again, Seth hadn't moved an inch. He was clasping her tight with one arm and stroking her face and shoulders with the other. I felt his mind, he was oblivious to all but her.

"This is as much as we'll get, can you make it out Carlisle?"

I felt a surge in the pack up above but tuned it out, concentration on the faint flicker, trying to make out the off beat it made. Bot Carlisle and I looked up as a heavy beating heart approached us at alarming speed. I didn't even find her thoughts, or the pack's, before the slender wolf landed by Seth's side and without anymore ado sprawled out beside the girl in his arms. Phin's fingers grabbed a hold of the fur as soon as it touched her hand and then her mind brightened. All I saw was Seth, all I heard was the strong beat of werewolf hearts, but at least she was more comfortable this way.

**Leah**

It felt strange, really strange to be back here, without being near the pack. I twist in the seat, anxious about the house, it looked good on-line but you just never know. To top it off Sanna told me she had told Phin to come over and look at it as well. How will I manage that without getting upset? I can't risk phasing around Mike and Sanna. Mike turned off the road into the driveway and followed it for a while until it broke out into clearing with the house in. It looked just as the pictures, but the forest hadn't been this visible then, not that I minded, it was better this way.

"Wow!"

"Hey Mike, you think they'll have enough line for both our work needs out here?"

I frowned a little, what did that matter, I loved this house.

"I'm sure that could be arranged. And if not, we can always rent a little office in town, right?"

I left them in the car to talk work, I was too curious about the inside to wait for them. I had the key so I unlocked the front door and slipped through it. The house was all high ceiling and open spaces, in the first floor at least, and that was good considering the amount of big people in my surrounding. I was halfway up to the next floor when my cell buzzed in my pocket, I smiled as I picked it up, it was probably Rose who wanted to know all about the house. As I flicked it open I saw it was moms number, again, she's been calling I don't know how many times a day lately.

"Hi mo..."

"Where are you? Get down to the beach immediately. Phin's missing and in labor! Beep...beep..."

OK? that was just weird. Since when did mom hang up just like... I halted in the middle of my step as it sunk in what she had said before she hung up. Missing.... Labor...Beach... Beach! I jolted around and when I exited the house I heard the howling. It wasn't that far off. I walked over to the car and tapped the window to get their attention.

"I just got a call from mom. Phin's missing and in labor, we need to get to the beach right now."

"The beach? Why?"

"Probably where she was last seen."

Mike turned on the engine and I walked around the car when the howling stopped at once, then a fearful scream echoed against the not too distant mountains and the howling took up again. I knew what that meant, they had found her. I felt the trembles begin, I knew I couldn't get into that car, I would have to find out for myself. I opened the door and spoke very quickly before slamming it shut again.

"You take the car to the beach, I'll run."

I made it into the woods and even out of my clothes before I lost the grip. I felt the pack, but they were too concentrated on Seth and Phin to notice me joining them. I sensed how they're walking away, AWAY? She's in bloody labor! Surrounded by vampires from the reek of it. Have those boys lost what little brain they were blessed with? I was past them and over the edge before they reacted and I shoved my warm body close to her, she was freezing so badly she did nothing but shake. I rolled my eyes of how oblivious men could be. I felt her fingers pull my fur, it hurt a little but not more than that I willingly would give her what little comfort I could. I heard the leeches speak softly but didn't care what they said, I was filled with remorse. No matter how angry I was with her, I had promised to be there for her, no matter what. Great friend I turned out to be, leaving her at the first bump in the road. Harder to block was the excitement running through the pack, noticing Emmett's Jeep coming towards the ravine following a game trail. If we could only get her up there would be a chance of getting her to the hospital in time. I didn't know if it was my ears or someone else in the pack's who caught the faint whisper my mom let out as she looked cautiously over the edge. But Edward sure did.

"WHAT? HOW? NO... Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward? If you're going to ask me something, you'll have to be just a little more coherent than that, I'm not the mind reader, you are."

"B-but... that's just my point, how didn't I know this? How could they all know, every single one of them, but not me?"

--

**AN:** Next chapter will be the last one of this story, I intend to have it up soon (preferably before Christmas) and then I will post the teaser in a chapter after that one, when the sequel comes up. I'm at the moment considering the betaing, if I should plaige Lacrema with this sequel too or search for another one. I don't like looking for betas, the info pages don't say nothing about them really. Well, well, that will solve itself somehow. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think, **what does everyone but Edward know?**


	33. the secret is out

**Authors Note:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just can't help but to mess with her perfect creations!** FINAL CHAPTER!!!!** Tank you guys for everything! Thank you for following this story, that I craved to tell. Thanks for ALL the reviews!!! It's fitting somehow, Leah started this off, now she get to end it. Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 33**

**Leah**

I stepped lightly through the doors at the nurses station, watching out not to drop any of the gifts I was carrying. A few of the nurses eyed me cautiously, the pack had made me courier since only family written in the hospital charts were allowed inside, and my arms could barely hold all the boxes and gift bags they had hung on me. I had to walk sideways through the door to their room with my massive load and if I hadn't been one of the wolves I suppose I would have been crumbling under the weight of it as well. I looked over at them, sleeping side by side in the small hospital bed. The nurses had offered to bring in one more, but Seth had assured them that he wouldn't disturb Phin and she was just as happy to have him there. I put the hoard down and slouched down in the recliner, marveling over how great it all worked out. Mom hadn't been the only one in Emmett's Jeep, it was actually Sanna who had walked up to him, he was the one keeping mom company at the beach, and according to Mike she stared him down so badly he didn't have no other choice. Funny when you think about it, a human forcing a vampire to do anything. It turned around quickly after that though, it was us mythological creatures forcing the human next. Myself and the rest of the pack held Seth down as Carlisle and Edward hauled the screaming and recoiling Phin up the slope. As the car drove away I heard Emmett bickering about her smearing blood and "gooie stuff" all over his backseat. Carlisle was the only vampire going on for the ride, accompanied by mom and Sam. We kept Seth pinned to the ground until the wolves who followed the car reported that she was transferred to the ambulance waiting. Sam had phased as soon as they arrived at the nurses station to let us know where she was. Not even I could keep up with Seth when he took off, he was driven by something more than muscle. He had made it just in time, and from what I heard the delivery wasn't more painful than usual, because Carlisle had decided the nurses could handle it and stepped out.

"Uhm? Hi sis, how long you've been sitting there? You could just have woke me, you know."

The drowsy voice made me sure I had been right not to. They hadn't had much sleep the last couple of nights.

"No need, I was happy for the rest. Sam have us running tighter patrols than ever since there's so much vampire scent around the perimeters that he's afraid someone might slip through."

We rolled our eyes at the same time, the only vampires eager to breach the treaty line had promised to be nice and wait until the little family was well enough to come up and visit. Although Emmett had been hard to contain, he was dying to see th little boy that carried his name. Rosalie had almost been unable to speak from all the emotion in her voice when she found out that they were wanted as godmother and father. It was a compromise, Phin still had a hard time with Edward, and even Seth admitted a close relationship with Bella was out of the question, now that the reason she avoided them were out in the open. Me and Mike would be the other couple, no surprises there, siblings had dibs. Sanna would have to share her duties with Jacob. Juliana, Phin's sister, and her husband would join them. Two pairs for each baby, but they had made sure to tell Jacob that Nessie was honorary godmother as well. As I thought about them, the nurses brought them in.

"I think they're getting hungry, I hope you finally got some well needed sleep!"

She shot a glare at me when she said the last words. I didn't care. Seth motioned for her to give Emmett to me, but I was fast on my feet and picked him out of the plastic crib on wheels he shared with his sister. Seth didn't leave his sleeping girl's side as I gave him the boy and returned to pick up Stephenie. It turned out Phin had a thing for funny names after all, naming the girl after her all time favorite author. Well, it was a good enough name, but Billy had herd it wrong and all the res thought it was Stephanie and had started calling her Fannie already. Rose didn't like that, go figures. When the nurse came in with the bottles Seth whispered a low thank you, before turning to me.

"I hope you don't mind being on feeding duty? I don't wanna wake her, they kept her up all night, she can't sleep when they cry. It took until dawn before I could convince her to let the nurses take them for a few hours."

I beamed at him and whispered back.

"I don't mind, at all. I can't really explain it in words, but they own my heart now. When you turn wolf I'll show you how this little miracles of life have touched my stone cold heart."

He gave me a mischievous look and giggled slightly.

"I'm not sure I wanna know your thoughts, I don't relish the thought of seeing Mike naked..."

I winced a little.

"I would like to have that image at all, thank you, he's playing prude, like Edward style prude..."

At the mention of his best friend it was Seth's turn to wince.

"Ugh. He's coming down with Carlisle today."

"Why, I thought Sam only allowed Carlisle to come, and that only because he's a doctor."

"Ed called and pleaded with him. Sam said we had to explain it all to him, because even though they all know now, no one knows how we managed to keep it hidden."

"Sam should just butt out!"

So, I'm not that found of my alpha... Honestly, I'd like to kick his tail side hard!

"Don't start Leah, he does what he believes best for the pack, and the res in general. Will you stay with her -he inclined his head against Phin- as I meet Ed in the lobby?"

I nodded my head, I would protect her and the babies with my life. Not that it would be needed but still. I leaned down an sniffed the little warm bundle in my arms, their scent was not yet distinguishable from each other, but they were easy to detect from other, human, babies here, they had something of both Seth and Phin about them. I was dozing of when a nurse opened the door and informed us that the younger Mr Cullen was there to see Seth, and could Dr Cullen come in to check up the newborns and their mother? Seth slipped out of bed, motioning for me to fill his place as Phin started shivering a little. I slid into the hot dent he had created in the mattress and she shoved her back against me instantly. Seth laid Emmett down in my lap before he left the room. I felt very right, very needed, it was a nice feeling. Carlisle entered the room with a broad smile. He gave Phin a examining look and nodded to himself.

"She looks great, things aside, so I'll let her sleep for now. Should I start with you, big boy?"

He let Emmett lay in the cradle made by my legs and just gently felt the joints and checked his eyes. When he placed his fingers under the little nose, Emmett wrinkled it and sneezed a little.

"See there, see there. Apparently vampire smells no good..."

Carlisle was chuckling and I couldn't hold back either. The sound of our laughter seemed to wake Phin though, and I quenched the sound immediately.

"Hey Leah, don't worry. I wasn't heavy sleeping, just, you know, drifting..." She eased up slowly against the headboard and shot a questioning look at Carlisle. He lifted the boy gently and walked around the bed to place him in her arms.

"Here you go, he's healthy as a horse, or should I say werewolf?"

She laughed a pearly laughter that I had never heard before the secret was out.

"That would be fitting, yes."

As he was finishing up his examination of Fannie, Seth peaked through the door.

"Can Ed come in? He's so curious, and he's still ranting a bit..."

It was Carlisle who answered him, but I was glad he did.

"I don't think that is a good idea Seth, you're still on your way up to our place this weekend , aren't you? He can see them then, you know he'll get ripped apart by both Rosalie and Emmett if they find out he got to see them first."

Seth smiled as he turned, but I called his attention.

"Hey Seth, I'll tell him. I need to get home anyway. Mom has a date with Charlie tonight and wanted help to choose a outfit."

I rolled my eyes at him as we passed each other just inside the door.

In the lounge Edward was waiting. I saw in his expression that he had heard it all.

"Well, it's true, I'll just have to wait. I just wish I could understand, that's all. I heard you're going to your moms place by the way, I'll walk with you a bit, if that's OK?"

"Sure. What is it really that' so hard to understand, you said for yourself before that people can keep things from you."

"Not without me knowing that they do."

"She told him she needed him to keep it a secret from anyone who might hear, admittedly she meant the pack, but it includes you too. He couldn't tell anyone."

"Yes, but then how did you all know. When I see your minds you all have known it, like always?"

"I guess, we knew but didn't see, so when we got the missing piece it all made sense, and we had known almost from the start."

"Sue?"

"Mom said she couldn't get the image of Phin looking like she deserved to be beaten up out of her head, so she guessed that it was Seth's all along. She said it didn't really matter, it would be her grandchild no matter if it was his or not. She was rocked in her beliefs when Mike came here, but when Seth proposed she was sure again."

"And you?"

"Can't you look in my head, it's embarrassing to speak of."

"I wanna hear what words you choose."

"OK, so we saw Seth in the park and Mike showed me the picture Phin had sent him, you know that far. What no one knew was that he had told me just a little earlier was that his birthday is in early spring, around when this baby was conceived. And that meant that Seth had to have been somewhere around her at that time... I lost my mind, I wasn't a really good friend there. I should have realized why she needed it to be secret."

"I guess I just wonder how she could lie like that, it's not like her."

"Edward, she didn't lie. She said he left when she got pregnant. And he did, he came here to set up a life for them."

"I guess... What about the pack?"

"They found out when I phased the other night, but like I said, my piece of information just made the puzzle clear, made them see what they had known all along."

"Well, I too knew all along too, if I had only seen, I guess."

I lifted a eyebrow questioningly at him.

"He thought about it as their baby all along, and I thought it was cute and reassuring, when it really was him not being able to shield his mind properly."

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, half turning around back towards the nurses station.

"I forgot to ask Carlisle what he thought that off sound in their heartbeat meant! How could I, again?"

Edward started laughing out loud at me

"Leah, there was nothing wrong. It wasn't something off, no back-beat, no echo, there were just two hearts beating... Had we even considered the thought of twins we should have heard it immediately, but she was so small it never occurred to any of us. That's also why they didn't ,move very much, they were crowded."

I felt my cheeks turn red, duh! We walked in silence for a while until moms driveway came into view and with it, Mikes car. Edward looked at me intently.

"Does they know?"

"Mike and Sanna know about the wolves now. There weren't really any other option than to tell them, seeing Seth being pinned to the ground by a pack of enormous wolves while a group of extremely pale people just watched, and then suddenly he turned into one of them..."

"So they don't know what those extremely pale people are?"

I rolled my eyes at his need to hear me say it audible.

"No, they don't know you are vampires, and unless it becomes necessary we wont tell them."

He smiled at me and turned off into the woods with a wave. I turned towards mom's house and smiled myself as the love of my existence stepped out on the porch.

"How was our godchild?" he asked as he swept me into his embrace and kissed me sweetly.

--

**A N:** Once more: THANK YOU for all the support throughout these 30+ chapters!!! Next chapter will have a teaser for the sequel, and it's name. This was the end. Please, **PLEASE**, tell me what you thought about it. For those of you celebrating it: **Merry Christmas**. For the rest of you: **Happy New Year 2009**.

I will not load anything more before the first weekend of january, if I have anything written by then, because tomorrow I go on my honeymoon, I got married yesterday, on Christmas Eve.  
Thanks for all the love, reviews, thoughts and inspiration!  
Wingtear aka Mrs Henriksson


	34. teaser, sequel name

**TEASER!!!!  
**The sequel won't be up for a while yet, it has to go through the beta process. But when it does, it will be called: **RED**  
Here's a few glimpses of their first meeting, the ...//... parts cutting stuff I don't feel like letting you know just yet =)

**Seth:**  
"I noticed a red shimmer in the middle. For no other reason than curiosity I kept looking...//...There it was again. Now I saw it was the hair of a girl with her back to me...//... Once again my eyes strayed to her hair. It was deep red, at least in the dim lights she danced under, and reached to her hips. It seemed very thick as it bounced around, emphasizing her every move...//... When they reached their table she spun around quickly and I caught a glimpse of her front as she did. She wasn't slim, her bone structure was to squarely built for that, but her muscles were defined against her pale skin. She had rounded hips and I was a little amazed that I liked that, I had never noticed a womans body in particular before. I knew this arousal, I had shared the others minds as they thought about girls they liked, but never felt it myself before. I didn't dare look at her, waist up, not sure how that would make me react."

**Phin:**  
"I didn't see any girls staring at me with hating eyes, but I did notice a tall, tanned and muscular guy eying me appreciatively. My, my, this night just kept getting better...//... A smile flew across my face as I once again felt those eyes in my back, almost burning. I began to work my way around, making myself busy looking on everything but him. When I finally rested my eyes on his face his eyes locked mine, without any notion off looking away. He wasn't the least bit bothered that I caught him starring. I moved on, no need to give him any bright ideas...//... Just as I thought I was going to faint I felt a very warm arm around me, holding me securely. The world took a few more spins before slowing down and finally my vision cleared. I realized I was looking straight into a pair of deep brown eyes, with a few hazel streaks that almost seemed golden in the fluorescent street lights. I felt blood rush to my face, how did this happen?"

Special thanks to **Lacrema** who is my beta for this sequel too, I'm sure I drive her insane everytime she sees a mail from me =)  
She is my lifesaver on chapterly basis.


	35. RED is up!

**RED _IS UP!!! _**the story of how the 6'5 wolf-pup and the half-dalmatian met.

well, what are you waiting for? Go read it!!!

...

... OK... RED is a sequel/prequel, taking place before this story, but meant to be read after. There will be an epilogue posted here when I get the sequel/sequel posted (aka, I'm already planning _another_ Seth/Phin story)... so don't kick this story from alert just yet, okay?

Love you all

Ninna/Wingtear


End file.
